Beer, Barbeque, and Letters
by Worldsweaver
Summary: Along with America and friends, Texas is on the bandwagon! Send in your letters to the cowboy down south.  Rated for  possibly  you guys, Texas's mouth and occasional drunkeness. All pairings are fine, same with yaoi. And maybe a dare or two if he will.
1. Chapter 1: NOTICE MUST READ

Okay, so something happened and I'm going to have to starts this story over. Don't worry I'm just going to re-write all the things I have already done. So please don't freak. I'm sorry. Ugh. This suck so bad.

I can hear Texas in the back of my head yelling at me for deleting the wrong thing... wah! But I'll fix it.

Texas: Your an idiot.

Me: I know...

Texas: Your still an idiot. Just 'cause you apologize doesn't mean your in the clear.

Me: …. ***sniffle***


	2. Chapter 2: Howdy, the names Walker

To my minio- I mean fans,

I am Walker H. Jones and I am proud (ish) to say that I am hopping onto the bandwagon and accepting letters! So give it your best shot! I dare ya. Me and my trusty lasso can take you guys on anytime.


	3. Chapter 3: Puerto Rico 1

Querido Texas,

Ay...you can at least act like you're excited or not many will write back to you!

When are you going to visit? I prefer you over Florida...

Con amor,

Marisol Padilla/Puerto Rico

Senora Marisol,

Har har. I guess I'm kind of antisocial when it comes to this sort of stuff.

And you prefer me over Florida... why?

My regards,

Texas


	4. Chapter 4: Citizen 1

Dear Texas,

Houdy, from... well... you. There is something about you that always bugs me. How do you exist if you're Alfred's glasses? Is he really wearing your glasses? I know you can't be a pair of glasses because you were once an awesome independant country! It's just really been bugging me.

-One of your faithful citizens

Faithful Citizen,

Howdy partner, glad I can finally write to one of my own kin.

…. I ain't America's glasses. I'm like you- 'cept older... And taller... And was born a couple centuries before you... And am involved in the Government... And am a State- Okay- so I'm not _exactly_ like you but I'm pretty darned close. He just named his glasses after me 'cause he likes me better than the rest of 'em States.

And yes! Finally. Another independent thinker. Independence is awesome. 'Till you get into financial troubles and crawl half-starved to the Americans for a treaty... Ahem. But other than that I would love being a free country again.


	5. Chapter 5: New York 1

Texas,

He he he~ trying to get people to become one with you via letters, huh?

*sends cupcakes* enjoy.

How Mexico? Have you shot her yet?

hugs and kisses,

Elena "New York" Jones

..ooOO0OOoo..

NY,

W-What? N-no! Of coarse not. If you wern't a girl I'd- Wait. Cupcakes...

But I have hit Mex a couple of times. And she has hit me too.. Ouch, damn you shoulder and your sudden inability to move..

Sending brownies with this letter,

Walker "Texas" Jones

P.S. Wait. I thought Jersey stopped cooking after- ***chokes and spits cupcake out*** Are you trying to kill me! Oh yeah, thank ye kindly for saving me from certain doom from cupcakes, Chandinee.


	6. Chapter 6: TEXAS PROFILE 1

**TEXAS PROFILE #1**

Okay. So. Houston has been nagging at me to tell you guys a little more about myself. So I'm just going to cover some basic holes you might want to know about me right now.

**Name: **My birth name is Alonzo Hernandez Bonnefoy Jones. (Bonnefoy and Jones were added later.) But I changed my first name to Walker 'cause I don't want anyone getting the idea that I am Spanish territory.

**Age/Other : **I was born in 1519 when Spain marched up with his conquistadors into North America to find El Dorado and gold. My true pa is Spain, but ever since I separated I have been calling America, Dad.

I am either the tallest personified State or second tallest... I like to think of myself as the tallest but I could be dead wrong. 6'7''. The bigges- er. _Second_ biggest state- next to Alaska.

**Family/ Relatives:** God. So. Many. Okay then. I have my main children (cities) and some others including:

_Mexico:_ is my sister- we hatre each other and thought of an agreement for us two: "_When I cross the border illegaly you shoot at me until I get out. And when you cross the border illegaly I'll shoot at you until you leave." _End agreement quote.

_America:_ technically isn't my real dad- I was 'adopted'.(Texas was the only US state aquired by treaty, thats why I'm using the word adopted.) But I do refer to the other states as brother or sister.

_F-France: _The only person I am truly terrified of I guess. He's my uncle and had a colony when I was a kid- and you might know that France don't mind little boys. (Colony: Back in the 17th century France held a small colony in Tejas. Unfortunatley it was like the hot and humid version of Roanoke and soon fell apart.)

**And there are probably more I just want to move away from the topic of France.**

**Othe Fact:** I- um... Oh yeah. I own a hat named El Dorado. Spain gave it to me when I was a boy. I also have an eyepatch- it covers my left eye, I named it Alamo

I am trilingual: Spanish, French, and English. (Though I will sometimes refer to it as American.)

Being called 'Lone Star' is really obnoxious. Same with any other variation of my name. Ain't no body's gonna call me that ya hear?

Though I may not seem like it I love electronics. And am great with programing n' such. But I don't have a house made out of gizmos and gears.

This is all I'm going to post about m'self for now... It feels strange. So keep up the letters. I like you guys, (He'll probably freak out when France starts writing in...)

Texas


	7. Chapter 7: Texan 1

**Gracias Animateia for being an awesome citizen and writing in! *Hands over cookies* Thanks you guys!**

* * *

><p>Yo Tex.<p>

As a fellow Texan, I have to ask: Why do you think people think we're idiots? It's rather insulting. Yeah, I know we sort of failed with Bush, but really? Why consider us all stupid because of one dude? Also, do you get any crud like that from the other states? My final question for you is this (more for me really than yours): There's this new (I think Russian) guy who moved next door to me recently from Alaska and won't stop asking me to "become one" with him. As a fellow dude and native Texan, I'm not sure whether to be freaked out, or be flattered that I attract women AND men. What should I do?

Creeped-Out-Texan

P.S. The guy has been sending me sunflowers (wth?) lately, so better answer me quick!

..ooOO0OOoo..

Texan,

I wish I knew random citizen.. I wish I knew. And yes. I agree about the insulting bit. But just remember, we had LBJ, and are the HQ for Dell and EA Games.

…. I guess if you don't want to become a permanent slave to Russia I suppose you should get a fake identity and move to a new country. But if that's out of your budget I suppose you should just start talking about how much the Cold War ended in the US's favor and you hate vodka. Other than that I'm not much of a romantic so I would ask Florida or someone like that for help.

Texas

P.S. Yup. Another way to repel a Russia is to start burning sunflowers in your front yard. Of coarse he might attack you though so watch out.


	8. Chapter 8: Puerto Rico 2

Walker,

Don't forget, okay?

Hmm...alright. I can be patient. As long as it's you and not Florida...California is fine also.

Con amor,

Marisol Padilla/Puerto Rico

* * *

><p>Ms Marisol,<p>

Huh? Oh right. Better write that down or somthin'.

What the hell's wrong with Florida? I mean- he is kind of a pervert but any other reason?

See you soon,


	9. Chapter 9: Puerto Rico 3

Walker,

You should.

Ugh...Florida is a flirtatious pervert! He isn't as bad as France, so I don't usually need to go through my rifle cabinet(unlike with France). A good bat to the head and he's gone.

Also, we never saw eye-to-eye when we were children.

Con amor,

Marisol Padilla/Puerto Rico

* * *

><p>Marisol,<p>

I did.

Okay. I can't disagree with you on that one.

Ha, Neither did him and I.

Walker "Texas" Jones


	10. Chapter 10: Texan 2

Hey Walker...My neighbor (whose name is Ivan by the way) is getting creepier. He showed up the other day at my front door with sunflowers and a faucet pipe to "ask" me out on a date. It didn't look like he was going to let me say no, so I kind of...set my German Shepard, Houston, and my chihuahua, Austin, on him and knocked him out with his own pipe. The dude's currently tied up on my couch mumbling something about making me become one with him then going after you next. Actually, if I look closer, he looks alot like that Russia guy America is always yelling about. Silver-blonde hair, freakishly tall, big nose...yeah, I think I have Russia in my house. Wanna come over and draw on his face with me? Bring America if you want, I'm making steak later. Looks like Ivan's waking up again, better go knock him out. See you soon!

Your buddy,

Creeped-Out-Texan

* * *

><p>Texan,<p>

I can't wait to come over, I'll ask New York if you don't mind and see if she would like to join us.

God. I hope that ain't the real Russia * shivers* I could hardly stand France... But I'll take 'im off your hands and give 'im to Germany or England maybe.

Houston stop being such a child about this. Eh, um. Sorry. Houston doesn't like the fact that a dog's named after him.

Be there soon,

Walker "Texas" Jones


	11. Chapter 11: Texan 3

Hey man that's great! We can all have a party. Tell Houston that at least he's the police dog and not the chihuahua (who doesn't answer to anything except Austin). Bring them over and we can have a get together (NY too if you can). Then I can tell you how my dogs and I brought down Russia. It's actually really funny. Better bring some more rope though, because Russia is fraying mine really fast everytime he wakes up and starts struggling. It's holding out so far though, but that's mostly because I've taken to just getting him so drunk on vodka that he won't move.

See y'all soon!

Texan

P.S. Apparently Russia's here because he saw me after some world meeting and liked what he saw. That and he's apparently been eyeing you for a long time. At least, that's what he said while drunk, so I dunno if it's true or not.

* * *

><p>Texan,<p>

Houston's still unhappy- but he'll get over it after a little while's wait. Though he says he won't stop 'till it rains again... God I hope he's being funny 'bout that... But I haven't gotten to talk to NY yet, I have been busy doing stuff-*pulls a string of oil from his hair * It's everywhere...

Wow. Your dogs are smart. Mine just sits there while I'm being attacked by Mex or someone else. Damn pooch.

Kay, I'll bring rope.

Walker "Texas" Jones

P.S. WHAT.


	12. Chapter 12: Puerto Rico 4

Walker,

Even Mexico and Dominican Republic(who is, again, raiding my fridge)can't stand him! I swear, he needs to learn respect.

Then he dares says I'll be alone just because I rejected him(for the eighth time)! Hmph. Men, they are all idiots! ...E-Eh...! Uh, no offense to you Texxy! I-I...um...

Lo siento...,

Marisol Padilla/Puerto Rico

* * *

><p>Marisol,<p>

Well. That settles it. If Mex hates him he must be a good omen.

...It's okay. I get that stuff thrown at me a lot. After a while it's like being called funny or something. But whats up with "Texxy"?

No Problemo,

Walker "Texas (apparently now Texxy)" Jones


	13. Chapter 13: Texan 4

Hi Texas! I can't wait either! And I wasn't really at the world meeting, I was one of the security guards. I Think Russia saw me when that dude Germany came over to me and asked about Houston and Austin (mostly Houston) because I brought them along that time. Anyway, I think I almost died after that particular world meeting because that British dude pretty much forced me to eat one of his scones(stupid beaten into me since birth Southern/Texas Hospitality = can't turn it down)...but Houston (being the smart dog that he is) jumped on my stomach and helped me cough it back up after the Brit left.

Tell America I said hi!

Texan living in the awesomest state ever

P. Houston to quit moping, because I don't like it when my hometown is mopey.

P.S.S. Mexico(the one you shot the other day)says hi. She also stole my favourite hat...and is sitting on my roof...er, I'm gonna go feed Russia his vodka now.

* * *

><p>Texan,<p>

Ahh... I getcha now partner. Germany does like dogs, I see 'im every once and I while walking these two ginormous German Shepard's.

I also get Texas hospitality. Last time Eyebrows got me to eat blood pudding. I think my tongue curled up in the back of my throat and died that day. You have a smart dog. Lucky.

I will,

Walker "Texas" Jones

P.S. Mex is going down...

**A/N Right now Texas is stomping around my house gloating about being the best state ever... thanks, now I can put my head phones to use. XD. You guys can review again- problem is solved. Now I just have to rewrite the next couple letters.**


	14. Chapter 14: Texan 5

Wow, Walker. You do have a useless dog (what breed is it? 'Cuz I think Mexico has this way with Mexican dogs which is why Austin won't touch her unless it's to lick her or something). Houston was a police dog of some sort before I adopted him (retired now but he can pack a punch) so he defend me if needed. Yeah, by the way, tell America that if he decides to bring someone to the party UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES SHOULD IT BE ENGLAND unless England promises to stay the heck away from my kitchen. I don't want anyone to die on my property.(Heck, I don't wanna die on my property.) Mexico is still on my roof saying something about and I quote "Imma gonna get mi hijo back whether he wants it or not and maybe I should bring este nino too, porque he's really cute y maybe mi hijo wants a sibling..."end quote. Yeah...why is everyone out to get us? Anyway I found this awesome sign I think you should put on your fence, it says "Trespassers will be shot. Survivors will be shot again." Maybe that will keep the jumpers off your lawn. Also if you do cross the border, bring back some souvenirs.

Texan

P.S. Maybe if you cry or sweat a bunch, it'll rain? It's kinda cloudy outside with Houston mopey.(But not really enough.)

* * *

><p>Gee, Thanks for the reminder.<p>

I really don't know what breed it is. It looks like a cockierdoodleiler (cockier spaniel, poodle, rottweiler) Don't try to pronounce it... It hurts. But I named it Lucky- mainly on the fact that it's been hit by a car (twice) and only has three legs and a lot of missing fur (basically when BP happened my oven exploded because of all the oil that had gotten trapped in my house. Lucky was there when it happened..).

And don't worry- I ain't inviting Eyebrows over. I think my head might explode if one more of that man's scones of death.

I NEED that sign.

If she touches any of my kids... I am going to skin 'er.

Houston: Dad... your so- lame...

Walker "Texas" Jones

**A/N I need that sign , too Texas. I need that sign too. **


	15. Chapter 15: Puerto Rico 5

Texxy,

You two still have not patched things up, have you?

Uh, yeah. It's just a nickname. Ehehehe...~! No te gusta? I think it's cute~.

Con amor,

Marisol Padilla/Puerto Rico

* * *

><p>Marisol,<p>

…..no.

I ain't cute. I only got one eye- how do you call that cute?

With love and whiskey,

Walker "Texas" Jones

**A/N I don't think Texas and his sister will ever patch things up...**


	16. Chapter 16: Puerto Rico 6

Texxy,

*sigh* I see...

Well, I always thought you were cute. So you need a cute nickname.

What do you have in mind?

Con amor(whiskey?),

Marisol Padilla/Puerto Rico(Oh, you know you love it~.)

* * *

><p>Marisol,<p>

Huh? No need to be all depressed like Chica!

… *mutters*

I don't know, I suck at that kind of stuff.

I like my whiskey..

Walker "Texas" Jones

P.S. I love what? Cows? I like cows, but I ain't going to marry any bovine anytime soon.

**A/N I love the name Marisol (being half Mexican myself..) Thanks you guys for all the letters! Texas is deaf when it comes to this kind of stuff, practically the opposite of Uncle France.**

**Texas: D-did you s-say F-France.. UNCLE FRANCE?**

**A/N Yes. Yes I did.**

**Texas: NNNOOOOOOOooo..~!**


	17. Chapter 17: Texan 6

Nice 'ta finally meet you Houston! I didn't name my dog Houston though, he came with the name. It seems like Walker should post that sign on his lawn...wait, if Walker is your dad...who's mom? You don't have to answer that. Austin! Get down from there! No don't bite Russia! Leggo of the scarf! Er, I'm having a bit of a situation right now, so I'm going to go wrench my chihuahua off of Russia's "vital regions" now and talk to y'all later. Tell Tex to get here soon with that rope, ok?

Texan

P.S. That looks painful judging from Russia's face, but he's kinda on a lot of vodka right now...so that might be insanity I'm seeing...

* * *

><p>Texan,<p>

Ah okay. That makes sense now.

Um... Okay. You go free Russia's er...vital regions...

I'm coming. Just hold down the fort until I come.

Walker "Texas" Jones

P.S. …. You do realize Russia was knocked off his rocker a looooonnnnggg~ time ago right?


	18. Chapter 18: TexanRussia 7

Texas, please hurry. Austin stupidly bit through the ropes and now I'm hiding in my bathroom with a locked door...HURRY WITH THAT ROPE! I can't get to mine. $#!%#$$##$^%&&* WARNING! Russia's is still drunk! Help! Put me down Russ-

Privet comrade.

I hope you don't mind me taking one of your citizens. (insert Russia giggle) You'll follow soon comrade, then your father after you. I quite enjoy this Texan hospitality very much, da?Your citizen is fine, just...sleeping, and he hits hard for a human, but that must be because he is Texan, da?...A strong citizen from a strong state in a strong country... Your citizen is so cute...that tiny mutt, however, is not...

Russia

* * *

><p>Russia,<p>

You let my citizen go gently and I won't shoot you, comprende amigo? If you dare snap a hair on that man's head you'll find your self skinned like the animal you are...

Walker "Texas" Jones

**A/N Russia, you might want to run. Texas isn't joking about wanting to skin you alive. But what happens if he gets angrier? Hmmm...**


	19. Chapter 19: TexanRussia 8

Privet comrade.

Your Texan here seems to have an extensive collection of drinks in his home. I in particular am enjoying his wide collection of vodka very much, da? The two mutts are outside, so now I don't have to worry about a repeat of this morning. (insert vodka induced giggle) Don't touch him you say? In Russia, I do what I want, and you're not going to change that comrade. You are very interesting though, just as interesting as moi Alyaske. You are the second largest state after all. Say comrade, if I get you, does that mean I get to take those infernal glasses from Amerika?

Russia

P.S. Nothing is going to stop me from forcing your citizen into becoming one of mine, comrade. You can try though. (giggle)

* * *

><p>Russian bastard,<p>

I promise you Russia, don't mess with Texas. You about to enter a world of pain. (Dammit why did it have to take so long to get here.) But I am entering the city right now. And about to beat you back to that snow covered rock you call a country.

Well obviously your not in Russia now are you; Your probably going to melt if you stay here to long when it gets to be over a hundred degrees out again your going to suffer.

I AM NOT A PAIR OF GLASSESS AGH! FOR THE LAST TIME. I KNOW AMERICA HAS TOLD YOU MULTIPUL TIMES ABOUT JUST NAMING THE GLASSES AFTER ME. Now quit it you psychotic drunk...

Texas

P.S. IF YOU DARE TRY SOMETHING FUNNY WITH ANY OF MY CITIZENS. I WAS GOING TO SPARE YOU BUT NOW I AM GOING TO SHOOT YOU IN THE HEAD YOU SLIMY BASTARD!

**A/N And that's how you anger a Texan. But I'm glad you like me as Texas- I was starting to think he was a little OOC. But you have made my day! Though I think Texas might get his $$ kicked by Russia- 'cause Russia's awesome enough to do that to him. But he does have guns... hm. What do you guys think? **


	20. Chapter 20: TexanRussia 9

**I have a bad feeling that one of these two is going to have the S*** beaten out of them. Both are mentally unstable, one is a psycho, the other goes gun crazy. Uh oh.**

* * *

><p>I have a question for you comrade...How do you know where you citizen lives? While yes he has mentioned living in Houston, that is not enough information to figure out where he and therefore I am, da? Also, I am human, so I can't melt. This rain feels nice though. It is watering my poor sunflowers so well right now. Even if you do somehow find us, I wonder which will win, my pipe and TT-30, or your pathetic pistols?<p>

Russia

P.S. Mexico says hi and for some reason will not get off of the roof, are all you North Americans this strange?

* * *

><p>Russian 'amigo',<p>

That's strictly confidential. You don't have the right to know how I know where my citizens live. I know your human- hardly but you are human. But I'll make you melt. After a while you won't be able to take the Texas heat.

So I ask you in turn, how are you sending me letters when I'm in a car? I also have an angry Houston in the back of my truck waiting to pound your face in, comprende comrade?

I hope all your precious sunflowers whither and die you bastard.

And who said I had just pistols?

_How the hell did they let you take TT-30 through airport security?_

I'm coming to get you, Rusia,

Walker "Texas" Jones

P.S. Mi hermana? Oh. Don't mind her. She get in the way all the time. She is still up there with that hat? But yeah, Austin's state motto is 'Keep Austin wierd' So yeah. Pretty much.

**A/N I still have that bad feeling...**


	21. Chapter 21: Texan 10

**I still have a bad feeling about Russia... meh. **

* * *

><p>Yo Tex. I'm really happy I hid this laptop under my bed now. Russia locked me in my own room (which sadly doesn't have a window or any means of escape), took all of my weapons (even my precious M1911s) and left my dogs outside. Oh, and lets not forget to mention that he keeps on sliding these Russian citizenship applications under the door and telling me he won't let me out 'til I fill them in. My poor Austin! He's terrified of thunder, but it looks like Houston is calming him down well enough. Crap, sounds like Russia's coming up the stairs again, gotta go now bye!<p>

Feeling like an idiotic damsel in distress,

Texan

P.S. Is Houston happy now that it's finally rained?

* * *

><p>Mi Amigo,<p>

That's good, I had thought had chloroformed you or somethin'. Well I'm going to be there soon so just hold tight, okay?

… Well that blows when he denies you the right to arms. Now I really want to shoot that Russian. I remember when Mex denied me the rights to arms... That ended with me shooting her in the foot and runnin' away to make my own country but your probably going to have some variation on that. Minus the makin' your own country bit.

Ha, my Austin love thunder- no matter how many times I tell her not to go outside barefoot she always does that. And then goes and jumps in Barton Springs while it's teaming and thundering out. She's weird I tell you.

Well, not like you agreed to play that role,

Walker "Texas" Jones

P.S. Well.. I can't say that Houston is happy- he's come with me to help you and isn't to pleased to hear that one of his citizens is being help hostage in his own house. ('pleased' as in puppy kicking anger.) But with the rain- he's satisfied.

* * *

><p><strong>Puppy kicking anger- a random quote-ish thing that my friend uses to describe someone who is really <em>really<em> angry. **


	22. Chapter 22: Loseofit 1

**Texas say thanks to all his awesome reviewers! **

**Texas: I'm right here. You don't need to think I'm gone or nothin'. Thanks Greenpanic6 for being my latest letter-writer-person-that-I-write-back-to-thing. **

**Me: You could have just said reviewer...**

**Texas: ... Okay. So. Hetalia is something World does not own. Nor will she ever own in her wildest dreams. Pirate!England would probably rule the world if she did. And I am of Worlds own imagination so if you want me in your story just ask. I'll be glad to help out.**

**Me: On to the letters! *hops on broom witch style and runs off* **

* * *

><p>dear Texas<p>

it is I loseofit loseofit! A fellow Texan. My first question is what do you think of all the hispanics in Texas? I hear you don't like them to much. Also are you ok with all the grass fire?

* * *

><p>Howdy Loseofit Loseofit,<p>

Well, I don't mind them. Being partially Hispanic m'self. As long as there not crossin' the border illegally or causin' any trouble I'm fine with them. But if your talkin' 'bout Mex herself, we shoot at each other a lot so yeah. You could say I don't like her.

They burn so much. Ever woke up in the middle of the night and yer on fire?

Glad to talk to ya',

Walker "Texas" Jones

**A/N Walker is part Hispanic because he was first colonized by Spain. So yeah, sorry if you didn't get that at first.**

**You guys can have OC's or whatever your hearts desire~ Just be prepared for either Tex to hate or love you.**

**Tex: I ain't lovin' nobody.**

**Me: Right... For now, Adieu my loyal followers! **


	23. Chapter 23: New York 2

**Texas: Thanks Chandinee Richards for writing in as New York. WW does not own Hetalia, no matter how much she wants to.**

**WorldW: WHY...**

* * *

><p>Ranger,<p>

Yeah, /sure/. What ever you say dude.

*face palm*

Thanks for the brownies. *sends pizza* one original New York pizza, made by New York herself!

Hugs and kisses,

Elena "New York" Jones

P.S: No, never. I just wanted to see what would happen, that's all. :) Love you baby bro!

* * *

><p>Dammit New York,<p>

I ain't no Ranger. Stop callin' me that.

It's (almost) healed by now. Don't fret.

I'm serious. I ain't tryin' to get people to become one with me! That's Russia's job.

Oh. Pizza.. Finally pizza that doesn't taste like cardboard. Gracias. Big Sis. * sends BBQ* hope you like it.

Thanks for the pizza,

Walker "Texas" Jones

P.S. Gee thanks, next time I see a rock that's shaped like food I'll barbeque it and give it to you.

* * *

><p><strong>MUAHAHA, if you want to check out another awesome letter thingy mabob check out Chandinee's Letters to New York. Ze are de awsomness.<strong>


	24. Chapter 24: Texan 11

**Thanks you guys! Your all awesome! *hands out internet cookies***

* * *

><p>Hey Texas! I think I've found my ticket to freedom. When Russia raided my room so I wouldn't have any weapons to attack him with he forgot to check under the bed. I dug around under there some more and found my Canadian brother's hockeystick! This is great! I also found my lucky metal bat too! I think Russia's going to come feed me soon, so when he opens the door I'm gonna try ta knock him out and escape.<p>

Wish me luck!

Texan

P.S. If this works, I'm gonna need you to be my escape vehicle, k?

* * *

><p>Texan,<p>

Good for you. I'm parked outside right now. Don't kill him though- he'll be needed at the next world summit meeting.

Let's hope that bat of yours really is lucky,

Walker "Texas" Jones

P.S. No problemo partner. Already there.


	25. Chapter 25: Texan 12

Hey Tex. I can't believe that plan worked. Although I did have to hit him twice...hard...on the bright side, he wasn't bleeding so I don't think it was too serious. Do you have room in that car for my dogs? I don't want to know what Russia might do to Austin in revenge for his vital regions...darn stupid chihuahua. Thanks for driving me! Can I stay at your place for a couple of days? Just long enough for Russia to vacate my property, please?

Texan

P.S. Before we go, can we draw on Russia's face? I wanna see him with a mustache.

* * *

><p>Damn, you could have given him a concussion though. Ah well, he's a big boy and will wake up sooner or later.<p>

Yeah sure, I got room for extra passengers. Makes sense that you care for them.

That's fine- hope you don't mind random states coming to visit sometimes though. And my house is still kind of trashed from BP. So be warned if you enter a room and catch on fire.

Walker "Texas" Jones

P.S. I ain't responsible for you, boy. Do what you please. (Make it in sharpie though. I wanna see this.)

**A/N ... I think I wa going to say something important... but I forgot it. Ah well, it can't be that important then. :3 **


	26. Chapter 26: Puerto Rico 7

**WW: Sorry Ghost-dark! Texas feels like an idiot now!~ It's funny though.**

**Texas: ... I hate you, Weaver.**

* * *

><p>Texxy,<p>

Do you know who Mexico complains to? I'm tired of hearing it all...!

Yes. You. Are. Tú eres lindo! Don't be so stubborn~!

Hmmm. Well good luck thinking of a nickname for me Texxy~!

Con amor,

Marisol Padilla/Puerto Rico

* * *

><p>Marisol,<p>

Tell Mex she's a coward and if she wants to complain, complain to her own brother. I'm sorry that you get caught up in our fights... Or whatever happens to be on her mind.

No. I. Ain't. I pride m'self in my stubbornness, it's what got me out of being part of Mexico.

Damn... This is going to be annoying...

Tu es malo,

Walker "Texas" Jones

* * *

><p><strong>If my Spanish is correct Tu es malo means you are evil. SOMEONE TELL ME IF I'M WRONG THOUGH. It's perfectly fine if you do, I'll restrain Texas from murdering you. :3<strong>


	27. Chapter 27: New York 3

**Sigh... I don't own Hetalia...**

* * *

><p>Tex,<p>

hey hey hey, don't blame me. Blame Chuck Norris.

That's good. It's my job to fret over you guys ya know.

Speaking of said country, I heard he was over there bothering you. Do you want some, help, with him *creepy smile*

You're welcome. Pizza that tastes like cardboard *cringes* Thanks for the bbq.

Elena "New York" Jones

* * *

><p>Gnome,<p>

Fine. I'm sorry. Chuck just angers me a lot.

Well, your pretty good at that job then.

Mex' or Russia? Both are over here and now San Antonio is yellin' at me to shoot Mex.

Um. Sure. If you want to you can come down. That's fine with me. Maybe we can dance again. *sarcasm *

And yeah, down here were notoriously awful at making pizza. But Mexican food is a different story though.

Walker "Texas" Jones

* * *

><p><strong>'Gnome' is refering to a conversation NY had with Texas. And thanks Chandinee! I enjoy yours too! (same with Tex though he's in denial about it.) <strong>


	28. Chapter 28: Texan 13

Dude, I think Russia is following us. I swear that same silver Chevy truck has been behind us for the past forty minutes. I can't really see who the driver is though, and that worries me. Hey, do you think you would get in trouble for speeding in your own state if it's to escape from a psycho country? I think Austin (my dog) likes Houston (your kid) a lot. He won't stop licking him. Thanks for letting me stay at your house. I don't mind random states, I'll even help you clean up a little too! I'm good with fixing things since at the world meetings they tend to break a bunch of things and everyone else makes me fix them. Lazy bums... I think Houston (my dog) likes you.

Texan

P.S. Do you think Russia might be mad that I took your advice and drew a mustache (which looked pretty good on him actually) with an industrial sharpie?

* * *

><p>I agree with you on that. That car is gettin' weird.<p>

Damn, I'm going to speed. It's my state. I do what I want to. * floors it (the gas peddle)*

Hm. Could be right. Though I would keep Austin (your dog) away from Houston (my kid) just in case he gets angry.

Huh. I thought Germany was the mechanical guy. Interesting. But thanks for the offer.

Texas

P.S. Would you be angry if someone knocked you out and then drew on your face?


	29. Chapter 29: New York 4

**Ha, that's strange- I was planning on Texas being the same way with girls. He'll threaten to do something and then never do it. But if your a guy it's a whole diffrent situation. XD**

* * *

><p>Tex,<p>

*hits* don't call me a gnome! It's not my fault I'm short.

I was talking about Russia. Don't shoot Mex, it won't end well.

Ha ha, you're funny. *hits again*

Yeah, you stick to BBQ, I'll stick to Pizza.

I like Mexican food. I'm eating some right now (and no, it's not Taco Bell)

Elena "New York" Jones

* * *

><p>Midget,<p>

Nope, but it is funny. I want to see your face right now~

Ah. Well. I think by the time you get here everything will be sorted out- but if you want come down that's fine. And I haven't shot Mex yet, she's jus- *a small, round hole is in letter* D-damn- she hit me.

Good plan, I'm sick of cardboard.

It better not be. Mexican ain't good unless you make it yourself,

Walker "Texas" Jones


	30. Chapter 30: Texan 14

Crap, man I am never speeding with you again. I have never driven that fast before. What did you do to your car? Rig it with a nitro button or something? Meh. Houston (your kid) is lucky Austin is small and managable, you on the other hand, are lucky that Houston (my dog) is trained to not mess with people he likes while they're driving. Yeah, I'm also the handyman for the summit meetings since none of the other employees know how to fix anything (in fact, they usually make it worse), haven't you ever wondered how the rooms are always in such awesome condidtions even after you states destroy it with your meetings? (I have never and will never forgive the person who made the toilet explode 5 months ago. Crap was literally everywhere!) The world meetings are not much better either. That's why I decided a while back to attach the tables to the floor, now only people like America can rip them out and ruin them. Too bad I don't get paid extra for fixing things though. Even the janitor does less work than me!

Texan

P.S. No, I've had my face drawn on before many times in highschool. I didn't care. Heck, I thought it was funny.

* * *

><p>…... maybe.<p>

But yeah, at least I can't see that weird silver car anymore.

I BLAME SALEM. He always is the one with magic so maybe that's why the toilet exploded. But next time you need help fixin' anythin' I will help.

Texas

P.S. Well, being a country and having to show your face to all the other countries latter today at a world meeting is a bit different than high school. Although people are still inconsiderate jerks to one another and are greedy.

**A/N Why Texas hates high school so much: Texas has the worst persentage of high school graduations I found out from some random site. It's something like 37.56 percent chance of graduation. Which sucks. **


	31. Chapter 31: New York 5

Texas,

I'm coming down there to kick your a**. No one gets away with calling me a midget. NO ONE. Be afraid baby brother.

Elena "New York" Jones

* * *

><p>New York,<p>

I'd like to see you try little Lady.

Walker "Texas" Jones

**A/N I have that bad feeling that Texas is underestimating New York...**


	32. Chapter 32: New York 6

**I don't own Hetalia. **

* * *

><p>Texas,<p>

Don't underestimate me Texas.

Elena Jones (NY)

* * *

><p>New York,<p>

Psh. As if.

Living to annoy you,

Walker "Texas" Jones

**A/N …. Texas is gonna have his ass kicked.**

**Texas: Ha. As if Gno- *gets pegged with a brick***


	33. Chapter 33: Texan 15

Hey Texas, what's that scary thing on the horizon? I'm hopin' that's another state and not Russia...What did you do? Anyway, who is Salem? I need to talk with him 'cuz I nearly got fired for that toilet incident. Dunno why I would get fired though, I am supposed to be just a security guard...Is America comin' over any time soon? I have ta yell at him too for breaking 3 tables and an expensive vase.

Texan

P.S. But America and France draws on England's face all the time!

* * *

><p>I have no idea...<p>

Oh Salem? He's Massachusetts boy. He's always messin' with magyc.

Seriously? America has a lot of pent up anger. I think so though.

Texas

P.S. Really?


	34. Chapter 34: New York 7

Texas,

You've got a nice house, ya know that right? It's really pretty. It would be very...sad, if something were to happen to it.

Elena Jones (NY)

* * *

><p>New York,<p>

Ha, you do realize you'll wind up catching everything on fire if you try to burn down just my house? There has been a burn ban up for a couple months now so you'll probably scorch everything within... a.. really... big.. range... Shit.

Don't touch it. If you want to release all that pent up anger from Mass and I beat up one of us. (preferably him)

Walker "Texas" Jones

**It's true, no one has been allowed to grill or light fires outside for the last couple weeks. **


	35. Chapter 35: Texan 16

Dude...That scary dark cloud is getting closer. And yes, they do draw on his face alot(well, actually France usually tries to shave England's eyebrows but America draws on his face). I see it on the cameras. There are no cameras in the bathrooms though, that's why I asked about the exploding toilet. Do you know how traumatizing it is to have to clean a bathroom with crap literally dripping from the ceiling? Someone definitely had beans or something that day. (suppresses inner barf at the memory) For some reason, I always get yelled at for the broken stuff...I wonder why. The way I see it, if I ever leave that job, all of your meeting rooms would never get fixed. If I ever lose my job there...can you hook me up as America's repairman?

Texan

* * *

><p>Texan,<p>

*is laughing and accidentally floors the gas pedal again*

I don't know. I don't talk to 'im a lot but the next time I see him I'll tell him.

Texas

**A/N Never trust Texas to drive you anywhere. If your in a desert he'll probably wind up driving into the only rock in five miles and pop a tire. (Not true, I just like to drive Texas crazy by annoying him.)**

**Texas: I do no such thing!**


	36. Chapter 36: New York 8

Texas,

That's fine. I'm heading back home. See you at the next meeting Tex!

Elena "New York" Jones

* * *

><p>Northern dwarf,<p>

Gee thank. My house is even more of a wreck than it was in the first place. AW, CRAP. There was still oil here so somethin's on fire- come on it had to be the grill. Dammit New York.

See you on fourth of J- wait. When's the next meeting?

Walker "Texas" Jones

**A/N Texas isn't to happy with you. Ah well, The reviewer is always right Texas! Keep moving forward!**

**Texas: My... House...**

**Okay, well while I get therapy for Texas you guys keep on reviewing!**


	37. Chapter 37: Texan 17

Partner...are you really SURE you don't want my help fixin' your house? From what I can see, most of this is actually fixable. If I'm gonna stay here, the least I could do is help you out man. The grill doesn't look too badly damaged, I think I can fix it. I've put together a table from splinters before thanks to America, so I'm pretty sure I can help you fix what New York broke...

Texan

P.S. I think we should put that fire out like... right now, before YOU catch on fire.

* * *

><p>Texan,<p>

I never said no to your offer...

But yeah, helping me patch this place up would be great. Thanks,

Texas

P.S. Too late. *coughs smoke* But I'm fine now.


	38. Chapter 38: New York 9

Texas,

Don't ever make fun of my height, got it?

Monday I think.

Elena Jones (NY)

* * *

><p>New York,<p>

I won't if you won't.

Okay, thanks. I thought it was tomorrow.

Walker "Texas" Jones


	39. Chapter 39: New York 10

**Aw... For once ther not trying to kill each other... How sweet.**

* * *

><p>Of course. *hugs*<p>

See you Monday!

Jersey needs me for something.

Elena Jones (NY)

* * *

><p>New York,<p>

…. *sighs and hugs back* You like hugging people don't you?

See ya Monday then.

Oh, okay.

With love,

Walker "Texas" Jones

* * *

><p><strong>AN Okay, so as you guys might have noticed Texas has trust issues (courtesy of France) and doesn't like people touching him at all. So were going to play a trust game!**

**Texas: What? Hey. I never agreed to this.**

**WW: Whatever, you'll be fine. Just stand up and turn around you big baby.**

**Texas: Fine. *stands***

**WW: Now fall back and I'll catch you!**

**Texas: Now freakin' way you psycho- I doubt you'll even catch me!**

**WW: Yeah yeah, your just afraid of falling. Now Fall!**

**Texas: *sighs and falls backwards***

**France: Bonjour ma petite pomme!**

**WW: Hi France! *lets Texas fall without catching him***

**Texas: OW! DAMMIT WORLD I HATE YOU!**

**WW: Oops. Well while Tex and I go back to the therapist you guys review!**


	40. Chapter 40: Texan 18

Texas...I've been wondering this, but looking at your house... where's your dog, Lucky? I haven't seen it and I want to give Austin (dog) something to do besides getting held by Houston (kid). Oh, and I've got the grill running again! We can still have food! And by food, I mean good food, not England-Made-It food. Do you think Russia's still trying to find us? New York should have stayed. I wanted ta meet the gal. Also, this box o' Oreos somehow survived (hands box over) so do what you wanna do with that.

Texan

P.S. I think something is outside. Houston (dog) doesn't stare at one specific direction for a long time for no reason.

* * *

><p>Lucky? I have no idea... Ah well, he wanders a lot so he'll come back when he gets hungry.<p>

That's good I don't think I could handle anymore British crap.

I'm sure Russia's tryin' to find us. Cn'siderin' I live out in the middle of nowhere I don't think he will though.

Oh boy. Oreos. Were saved.

Texas

P.S. There are a lot of deer around here, but it could be Russia in a deer suit- China told me he did crazy stuff like that.


	41. Chapter 41:  New York 11

**I'm glad you two support the cause. You can help!**

**Texas: She was actually tryin' to help me but was her usual dimwitted self and forgot about me.**

**NOT TRUE! I planned that I would let you fall!**

**Texas: What do you guys think? **

* * *

><p>Texas,<p>

Yes, yes I do. It's a nice warm embrace. do you not trust me?

Elena (NY)

* * *

><p>New York,<p>

After France I don't really trust no one.. Your as probably as close as it gets. But it felt nice at least.

Walker "Texas"


	42. Chapter 42: Texan 19

You know, your house actually looks pretty nice now that it's mostly all fixed up. Though I think "house" might be an understatement. Dude, I think a bunch of your sweet stuff survived 'cuz I found a pack of Chips' Ahoy, some 5 gum, and a thing of brownies. I also found Lucky surrounded by food wrappers. Now we both know where he and some food went.

Texan

P.S. Why would Russia dress up as a deer?

* * *

><p>Yeah, house is not what I would call it. More like hut or somethin'. But hopefully it'll get better.<p>

Huh. Really? Strange. But it's good lucky appeared, him vs a coyote or a javelina might not end well.

Texas

P.S. I don't know- Ivan's a little knocked off his rocker. And China said that he stalks him in a panda suit.

**If you want to appear in the next A/N note trying to teach Texas to trust people (ha. Try saying that ten times fast.) just PM me or add it in the review. You can also post your idea's for how we can help cowboy Jones out of his insecurity.**

**Texas: Yeah, hopefully you guys come up with idea's that don't involve me falling backwards.**

**WW: Shut it.**


	43. Chapter 43: Texan 20

For a dude of that size...How does Russia find animal suits that fit him like that? And who says you've got trust issues? That's like sayin' I have trust issues...although that recent incident with Russia probably doesn't help me prove my point. But if you have issues with something, I'm willing to help out bud! I set up a row of cans in the back with Russia's face drawn on them, you wanna go see who's a better shot?

Texan

* * *

><p>Texan,<p>

I have no idea amigo. And I don't have trust issues- I just don't trust people as much as others. (thanks to France..)

Heck yeah. I'm always up to shooting stuff. Just to warn you- I've been shooting since 1519. So be prepared. I don't miss.

Texas

**A/N Why Tex has trust issues (Tex: I ain't got trust issues.) is becuase when he was a little kid he was a French colony- so yeah, one of the reasons is that France was with him. The other is that the colony was a complete disaster and everyone died. (save for the two mentioned here)**

**Texas: She's right. **


	44. Chapter 44: Massachusetts

**Texas: Thanks OMGitsgreen for writin' in as Massachusetts.**

**WW: Phfft..**

**Texas: What?**

**WW: You got a funny accent.**

**Texas:... Lousy no-good... hippy...**

* * *

><p>Dear Texas,<p>

Hello it's your brother John K. Jones or Massachusetts. I hope you're doing well and I hope that drought down south isn't hitting you too bad.

John K. Jones

Massachusetts

* * *

><p>Hey Massachusetts,<p>

Yup, I remember ya.

I could be better. I keep on waking up to fires in my house. But how are you? I haven't heard from you in a while.

Walker "Texas" Jones


	45. Chapter 45: Loseofit 2

howdy texas

it's me! first off how long do you cook your brisket for? What do you think of the large firework ban no fireworks

love Loseofit

* * *

><p>Howdy Loseofit,<p>

It is you! It's great to hear from ya again.

Brisket? Well it depends on how tender you want it. But I would say 16-ish hours. I've known people who cook it for twenty hours though.

And the fire works ban. That has gotten on my nerves. Forth o' July ain't right without fireworks.

Walker "Texas" Jones

* * *

><p><strong>AN The brisket thing was hard. I'm a vegetarian so I don't know jack about meat.**

**Texas: Your a terrible Texan.**

**WW: I'M SORRY!**

**Texas: Your still a terrible Texan.**


	46. Chapter 46: TexanRussia 21

**Texas: I try and answer all the letters people send me.**

**WW: Sorry to all the ones we might have missed! Just repost and I'll force Tex to write them~ *creepy Russia smile* **

**Texas: Sumpthins' wrong with you girl.**

* * *

><p>Privet comrade.<p>

It seems that your citizen has gotten away from me, da? Worry not, I have my methods of locating the both of you... then all will become one with Russia. I congratulate you on your speeding techniques, though to be honest, I did not think you would notice my silver truck what with America being and oblivious idiot and everything. Don't worry though, I will find you soon enough, then we shall become one, da?

Russia

P.S. I hear you have trust issues thanks to France...I would like to help you with them, da? (insert creepy a$$ smile)

* * *

><p>Russia,<p>

Glad to hear your not the creepy guy in a deer outfit outside my house. (then who is?) Okay, I'll try not to cry with you bein' to slow, old man.

Russia, after you were tailgating us for over an hour how could I not assume you were you. And considerin' I'm not even 'one with America' I'm Spain's kid. I ain't no idiot. I joined America 'cause I had no other choice.

Texas

P.S. I. DON'T. HAVE. TRUST. ISSUES. STOP SAYIN' I GOT TRUST ISSUES.

**A/N No matter hoe many time Tex denies it he's still terrified of Francis.**

**Texas: I-I-I am not!**

**WW: D-e-n-i-a-l. *gets hit with a wooden spoon***


	47. Chapter 47: TexanRussia 22

But comrade, the very fact that you are even recieving these letters says that my guess was correct and that this was the correct address. Now I know where to start looking for you two. I have enclosed a little present for you that was given to me by France when he tried to invade my land when that Napoleon of his was in rule. (insert pictures of a scantily clad France in provacative poses) I wish I could see your reaction right now comrade.

Russia

P.S. How did you know I was in a deer suit?

* * *

><p>Hi Mr. Russia!<p>

Dad told me to tell you that if you start following him again he'll shoot you. So you might want to back down. He can't answer right now but he let me do it instead.

….. Um... Yeah. Like I said he's isn't here right now but I can tell you Houston's reaction! He got a nose bleed and fell over and now San Antonio is trying to wake him up.

Floramundi "Austin" Jones

P.S. I don't know how Dad figured out you were the one in the deer suit. But dude, it's like, awesome!

* * *

><p><strong>AN Holy crud, it's Austin.**


	48. Chapter 48: New York 12

Texas,

Why is Russia calling me? What did you do?

~Elena "New York" Jones

* * *

><p>Chica,<p>

Dude, I have like no idea what my Dad did. Right now he's like, yelling at shooting at this guy in a deer suit. I think it's Russia. Oh, Houston's awake now.

But yeah, how have you been?

Floramundi "Austin" Jones


	49. Chapter 49: TexanRussia 23

It is nice to meet you little Austin. You sound nothing like that tiny mutt that bit me. Would you like to become one with Russia? Here, I have even more pictures of France that I neither want nor need. Show them to your father and your brother, Houston, alright? (insert a multitude of pictures containing France being less than decent and in provacative poses) I hope you enjoy their reactions for me, since I cannot see it for myself.

Russia

P.S. I hope we can be good friends, da?

* * *

><p>Russia,<p>

Ha, oh yeah I heard about the chihuahua- he's sitting in my lap right now and shivering. He bit you? Aw I'm sorry dude, dogs can be like that sometimes.

Sure. I don't mind. I dislike my dad 'cause he's so up tight about everything. And I hate how it's so hot here.

Ah, yeah. France is a perv... How did you get these? Oh- well, Houston just puked blood and fell onto San Antonio who freaked out and ran off into the woods. Now San Marcos is here and trying to wake Houston up. I'll see what he thinks of the pictures...

Well I showed him them and he went into the kitchen- Hey! Forks are not supposed to be used to jab out your eyes- sorry, I have a bad tendency to write what I say.

Floramundi "Austin" Jones

P.S. Yup. I'll send some vodka in return for making me laugh. But right now I have to stop Houston from trying to gouge his eyes out so I might be gone for a bit.

**A/N Austin's really liberal and the rest of the state isn't so that's why I put that bit in the third paragraph. **

**Texas: Abandoning your own dad...**

**Austin: Dude, Russian's are awesome. They are awesome... So see ya! *runs off to Russia***


	50. Chapter 50: New York 13!

**Fifty letters in five days! YAY! I love you guys! *hands out internet cake***

**Texas: Eh. Could be a hundred. *evil grin***

* * *

><p>Flora,<p>

Can I call you Flora? Or do you want Austin?

Tell him to be careful. Oh, and if he needs any, just ask me.

I've been better. How are you my dear?

~Elena Jones (NY)

* * *

><p>New York,<p>

Calling me New York is fine Chica, Mind if I call you Elena?

Walker? Nah. He'll be fine. Fights are a pretty natural thing for him. He's been shooting crap since he was a kid. 1530 is probably when he first picked up a gun.

Same, I could be better- could be worse. There's been this stupid drought that's turning all my greenery into brownery.

Floramundi "Austin" Jones


	51. Chapter 51: New York 14

Flora,

If you were New York, I'd call you New York. Elena's fine.

That young? Wow.

Poor thing *sends roses* just make sure you don't hurt yourself.

~Elena Jones (NY)

* * *

><p>Elena,<p>

Great to here Chica. I'll start calling you that with this letter.

Yeah... I don't enjoy violence at all myself. But Dad taught me how to shoot a gun. *shivers*

Gracias for the roses. *sends incense sticks* Hope they help you calm down a bit.

One with the wild,

Floramundi "Austin" Jones

* * *

><p><strong>AN For those of you who are unclear on what incense sticks are there these foot-ish long straight sticks rolled in scented stuff. When you burn them it makes a nice smell.**

**Austin: They're amazing... *hands NY cookies***


	52. Chapter 52: Texan 25

Hey Austin, do you know how to get songs out of your head? I've had that "We are One" song from the second Lion King movie stuck in my head...It's creeping me out too, because the title reminds me of Russia a little too much. Don't feed any of the dogs chocolate, ok? No seriously, don't give them chocolate, it will kill them. Dogs can't process chocolate very well, so it ends up being poison to them.

Texan

P.S. That was a weird deer-man Texas was shootin' at yesterday. Too bad he missed, badly. I don't think he even hit it. Shootin' since 1519 my butt.

* * *

><p>Texan,<p>

Why would you want to get songs out of your head, man? Songs are what bring people together and form bonds~ Russia would want you to have songs like that stuck in your head. Oh yeah. Dude, can you like, tell Tex that I'm running away to join Russia? I don't think he'll like it to much though.

I won't feed 'em chocolate. I know that it'll kill them.

Floramundi "Austin" Jones

P.S. That's Russia your speaking about. I'm glad he missed~ Russia is a nice man.

But he has. But he was taught by France and Spain so that might be one of the issues... Either way when the dust settles and every one calms down he's a perfect shot.

**A/N Russia has strange tendancies... Wierd.**


	53. Chapter 53: Russia 26

**Sorry for missing this one.. As you might have noticed I'm tired~**

**Texas: That ain't an excuse.**

**WW: Your the one who's supposed to be wrting these things in the first place..**

* * *

><p>Dear Austin,<p>

I think I like you very much, da? So willing to become one with Russia. We will be best friends, da? Spasiba for the vodka, I was in very much in need of it. Your father is a terrible shot, you know that? He missed me completely. As for the pictures, France sent them to all the countries Napoleon took over/invaded/attacked/ruled. I have some of England too if you want them. (insert pictures of a provocative Pirate England and Punk England)

Russia

P.S. Here are some sunflowers. Take good care of them, and please get Houston to stop his self-mutilation, I need him to be one with me too.

* * *

><p>Dear Russia,<p>

I'm glad I can always make a new friend!

I'm glad you enjoy the vodka- I'm pretty into self-sufficiency so I grew the potatoes myself. Distilling was a pain though.

And Dad tends to get that way when he's angry. If he wasn't so PO'd that you threatened his citizens he would probably be a better shot.

Ah. Okay. I get it. *sees Pirate England* …. Wow. Those are... um... England-y. Thanks.

Write back soon,

Floramundi "Austin" Jones

P.S. I took away the fork from him. Now he's just sitting in a corner looking depressed.

* * *

><p><strong>...How did you know I am a Pirate!England fan?<strong>


	54. Chapter 54: Texan 27

Hey wait a minute Austin, a state's capital is their "heart", if you leave, Walker will become "heartless" like Russia! (that actually might be fun to watch happen to Texas, what with Russia's heart falling out and everything) But there'll be no one here to help mess with Houston! Don't go! You make the rest of them less stiff! Austin (my dog) will miss you!

Texan

* * *

><p>Texan,<p>

If I leave it will be for the better, my dad and I don't get along. I hope he becomes more like Russia, at least Russia and I share some things in common.

Dallas can mess with Houston all he wants, I won't be missed- all I do is preach to them about going green.

Thanks though, I'm sorry 'bout making Austin sad.

Floramundi "Austin" Braginski

* * *

><p><strong>AN Okay. Austin's going to be in a heap of trouble with America... if this is ever sorted out.**

**Texas: She changed her last name...**


	55. Chapter 55: Russia 28

Dear Austin,

Do you like sunflowers? I like sunflowers. Would you like more pictures of England in his pirate days? He had many made when he was still an empire. I believe they were supposed to be a threat or something. Looking at some of these portraits though, I have to wonder how much of an impact France had left on England while he raised him...traits that may have been passed down to America...But then again, many of us believe England did drop America as a colony. Many times. Yeah, that's a better idea.

Russia

P.S. I read your profile, all of it (so much tiny print...). It was extremely long, da? That's how I know.

* * *

><p>Russia,<p>

If you dare feed my daughter any more lies I am going to come out to that little ice covered rock o yer's and beat you till you cry harder than you do when Belarus is around.

I don't give a damn whether America was dropped on his head when he was still 13. It don't matter.

Go fall in a hole and rot,

Walker "Texas" Jones

P.S. …. ARE YOU STALIKIN' MY DAUGHTER.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Well, I still like Russia. No matter if Texas wants him to break a leg.**


	56. Chapter 56: New York 15

Flora,

Believe it or not, I like my little brother. So you stay with him. Got it?

~Elena Jones (NY)

* * *

><p>Elena,<p>

Ha, my dad is hardly likeable. Even America can't stand him sometimes. Your my friend and all but Russia and I have some of the same political ideas.

Floramundi "Austin" Jones


	57. Chapter 57: New York 16

Austin,

We all can't stand each other sometimes. Have you ever been to one of out meetings.

If you become one with Russia, you'll probably lose your place as a city you know. It is possible, and very likely, that by becoming one with him, your connection to your people will break. And one of two things could happen. A new Austin would be born, and take your place. Or the city will be destroyed, killing your dad.

It's your choice.

~New York

* * *

><p>New York,<p>

I have.

…. You don't get it do you. Do you know how much criticism I get for being one of the only liberal cities in an ocean of every one other political beliefs? I'm sick of everyone not letting me take the path I chose for myself. Hopefully someone else can take my place, even though I don't like my dad- I don't want him to die.

I'm glad someone finally recognizes I have an opinion on the rest of my life.

Snapped!Austin

* * *

><p><strong>AN I'm also thinking about starting a letter thingy for everyone's favorite pirate: England. But what do you guys think? **

**Texas: I'm going to go talk to Austin and see if she'll reconsider.**

**Austin: I HATE YOU! I LIKE RUSSIA! **

**Texas: ... I love you to dear.**


	58. Chapter 58: New York 17

Austin,

*counts to 110*

Yes, I do. I see my son go through it a lot. Hell, I went through it for a while. I'm not trying to tell you what to do, just tell you what I think. I don't think this is the right thing for you to do. I just don't want to see you do something you'll regret.

Now, I am going to tell you to so something. Get out of Texas for a few days. Go to Hawaii or something. Take a vacation, and relax for a little bit.

~New York

(A/n: the "son" she's talking about is New York City)

* * *

><p>New York,<p>

Sorry for snapping at you like that, it wasn't right of me to take out my frustrations on others who didn't cause it. And I didn't know about your own problems you and your son had.

Thanks. I need one *scratches her head awkwardly* Um... I don't think I should go anywhere near Russia then?

Floramundi "Austin" Jones

* * *

><p><strong>Texas: W-wait- how did New York solve-<strong>

**WW: She's a girl. And Austin's a girl. They understand each other better you blockhead. **


	59. Chapter 59: San Antonio 1

**Thanks Greenpanic6 for writing in as San Antonio~! Chee hee hee... I'm gaining followers... **

* * *

><p>Austin,<p>

It is I San Antoio your sister. How is it going in Austin. It is hot in San Antonio but, I am beating the heat with ice cream.

Love San Antonio

Hey San Antonio,

* * *

><p>It is you! How are ya doing sister? Um. Well today it was a hundred and three degrees out. And I have been sculpting close to a kiln, which is about two thousand degrees. So yeah, it's been warm to say the least. ^-^;<p>

And yes! Amy's Ice cream is the best! Muahahaha~ that's another reason I didn't become one with Russia, he didn't have any home-made ice cream.

Hope your well,

Austin/ Floramundi Jones


	60. Chapter 60: Quebec 1

**Texas: Thank'e kindly to WhammyboysWTF for writin' in as Quebec!**

* * *

><p>Dear Texas,<p>

Hello :) It's Quebec ^^

How have you been lately?

Lea 'Quebec' Bouchard

* * *

><p>Dear Lea,<p>

Howdy Quebec! Now I'm finally getting a Canadian province.

I've been doing well. Though with all the school cuts I think I can feel my IQ dropping. How have you been?

Walker "Texas" Jones


	61. Chapter 61: Puerto Rico 8

Dear Texxy,

You two would probably start arguing anyway. I don't mind hearing her problems, I just...want her to shut up sometimes.

Sí, you are a stubborn little ass. But it's fun to annoy you~!

I'll wait.

Te amo demasiado~!,

Marisol Padilla/Puerto Rico

* * *

><p>Dear John,<p>

Yeah. Wish I could help. But seein' as I'd be shot if a placed a foot into Mex's territory...

Thanks. You too.

Sorry 'bout the lateness of this letter there've been things happenin',

Walker "Texas" Jones

* * *

><p><strong>AN Texas knows that Puerto Rico is a girl, but their motto is (translated from Spanish) 'John is His Name'. **


	62. Chapter 62: Quebec 2

Dear Texas,

I've heard about the cuts, Wisconsin won't stop complaining about them

I've been fine :) Though Nova Scotia is bugging me again

Lea 'Quebec' Bouchard

* * *

><p>Dear Lea,<p>

Yeah. It's like I can _feel_ my IQ dropping...

That's good. Sorry 'bout Nova being a pest.

Walker "Texas" Jones

* * *

><p><strong>Texas: Thank'e kindly to everyone for writin' in to me! *tips hat to the multitude*<strong>


	63. Chapter 63: New York 18

Texas~

Do you want some wine~?

~Elena "New York" Jones

* * *

><p>Apples,<p>

*** yes.

Walker "Texas" Jones

* * *

><p><strong>AN Wine is a pretty popular thing in Texas. (though it's pretty crappy when it's made in the state.) I don't know how it's served anywhere else but in Texas they put ice cubes in it. **


	64. Chapter 64: Texan 29

Hi Tex. It's me, Texan, I have a question to ask you.

Ok. How to word this... some of my old friends and I got together at the mall remembering our highschool days. We got into this talk about how we used to call each other by country names (which is how I'm going to refer to them now but please note that most of my friends were girls and don't laugh. I know you're laughing darn it) and how they loved to switch between calling me Russia and Japan. Suddenly, my friend France (one of the biggest pervs I've ever had the misfortune to meet) decided to, out of all the things in the world to do, handcuff ME to my other friend, Italy. Now you're probably wondering what the problem is, right? When my friend Italy is not around me, she acts alot like that Northern Italian rep at the Summits, but when she IS within a 6 meter radius of me, er...how do I describe this... you know that Rep for Belarus? How she goes all psycho over the Russian rep? Yeah, she becomes exactly that. So yeah...(shakily points at the struggling psychopathic-looking brunette on the left that is bound and gagged with chains and duct tape ecapt for a wrist) she is still attached to my arm, because France (points to the equally tied up blonde girl in the background) hid the key somewhere...rather private on her person. My question is: can you help me get out of these handcuffs since my friends Germany, England, and America won't?

Your trouble-magnet buddy,

Texan

* * *

><p>Texan,<p>

Well first of all. I wasn't laughing, I was just... slightly chuckling at the thought of it.

But I guess you could try the guilt trick on America, it worked for me when I needed help against Mex.

If that doesn't work I'll come over and help. But it's been really busy.

It's true,

Walker "Texas" Jones


	65. Chapter 65: Texan II 1

hi Texas,

i need help i been trap up in capyville (colorado springs) due to my dad getting station up here. (did you know they don't do the plege up here. and no i'm not joking 0-0)so if you can rig it to get him station back in SA i'll be greatful. oh and i hope you like the carepackage (chinese candy, big red, beef jerky and pocky)it took a while for me to get this stuff (darn nroth state) oh and i heard you're having trobble with some people. i say just shoot them and toss their dead or unconses body over the broder. (though someone might not be too happy about that) idk. oh and ask SA how the battle of flower went for me will you. i wish you well

from:traped texan

p.s. i saw alaska overheard (easedroping)that ruissa is plain on kidnapping someone though i didn't get to hear who cause my brothers deside to see if gravity was still wroking.

p.s.s it still is

* * *

><p>Howdy Texan Number Two,<p>

I'll try and help out as much as I can. And thanks for the care-package. It is mighty kind of you. I would agree with you on shooting them; but if I did I don't think America would forgive me.

I'll try and get there as soon as I can,

Walker "Texas" Jones

P.S. Russia seems to be always up to something.

P.P.S That's good that gravity is still working. Zero-gravity football would probably be a nightmare

* * *

><p><strong>AN Of course you can join! I never knew how many Texans were on Fanfiction! XD Thanks for liking my letters!**

**Texas: There not yours. There _mine_. Thanks Windalchemist001 for writing in!**


	66. Chapter 66: summer1redheart

Yo Texas! I'm san Antonio or rather in san ' tone

what do u think of us? Ya know ur cousins or watever u wanna call us. I'll miss ya Texas in about two yes I'll be moving to Italy -_-'

I guess Italy is gonna be awesome but I hate leaving to anywere knowing I'm leaving so many ppl behind. Anywho it's hot ovah here hopefully u can controll the weather and bring us rain

love summer OFTO

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry summer1redheart! there is already a San Antonio. Sorry! But if you want to write in as any of the other cities or states (minus NY, MASS, Austin and Texas himself) Feel free to continue writing! (just as someone else)<strong>

**Texas: Hope to see another one of yer letters soon partner!**

**Sincerely,**

**Walker "Texas" Jones and Worldsweaver (aka Weaver)**


	67. Chapter 67: Quebec 3

Dear Texas,

I hope everything gets better and your government relizes how important schools are

Nova's always a pest

Lea 'Quebec' Bouchard

* * *

><p>Dear Lea,<p>

Now wouldn't that be all fine and dandy.

Ha, I don't know her well enough to say the same.

Walker "Texas" Jones


	68. Chapter 68: Note from Weaver

Howdy Amigos,

I guess I should start by thankin' y'all for spending the time to send in all your amazing letters, it's ment a lot to me. Humans always amaze me by doin' incredible things like this. And that means YOU. Yes you. I meant you too. Stop blamin' me for thankin' one of y'all but not the other... Anyway, y'all should know I don't leave a friend in the dust. So I'm not runnin' away I just need you to listen to this:

Now, as some of you may know. There have been some 'critics' going around tryin' to kick people off of the letter writin' business. For now Weaver has told me I shouldn't shoot them and for now try and keep a low profile until this fiasco has passed. But if you want to do your part in helpin' to rid Fanfiction of these rascals just use this link and sign the petition. You'd earn my respect definatly, partner. Here's the link: www .petitiononline .com/848ryas/petition .html

Much obliged for sendin' in all your kind letters,

Walker "Texas" Jones

* * *

><p>Dear Reader,<p>

Wow, didn't know you had that in you Tex... O.O

Anyway, I'm trying to not be descoverd by the LU, CU, etc so for now I'm going to put these letters on hold. BUT WAIT THERE'S MORE! If you want to read about Texas and his many adventures I'm going to be posting oneshots and might be starting a whole story about everyones favorite annoying cowboy.

I love you guys, your awesome for the support you've given me,

~Weaver (aka the author)


	69. Chapter 69: I'm back! For now

Hey ya'll,

That's right. I'm back, for now. Weaver's pretty much let me be the guinea pig to see if she'll be caught for doin' all the letter writing stuff. So anyway, gracias for all the support you've all given Weaver and I. (but mostly me.)

I can't believe I have to write this but: Love,

Walker Jones

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, so Tex is going to be my bait to see if the CULU will come and attack me. But screw it, I'm going to restart Texas! He shalt come out of his shell and write! XD**

**Japan: Speaking of comming out of your shell...**

**Texas: Hm? What- NO. I am not doing that.**

**Japan: Come on! Texas-san! It's for the fans!**

**Texas: WHY DO YOU EVEN WANT PICTURES LIKE THOSE?**

**Japan: It is for the fans.. and Hungary. **

**Texas: Yaoi is not an option!**

**Japan: Yes it is! **

**Texas: I'M. NOT. GAY.**

**... Well, I don't know who's side I should chose... Texas.. or Japan.. What do you guys think?**


	70. Chapter 70: New York 19

Texas,

Ok~ *sends wine*

You serve wine with ice cubes? I just drink it from the bottle.

love,

Elena Jones (NY)

* * *

><p>Apples,<p>

Gracias Chica, I promise you this wine will be thoroughly enjoyed. (because Texas wine sucks, horribly.)

Eh, normally I drink it from the bottle. But when formality enters the picture I wind up using ice cubes.

Walker Jones

P.S. No need to be so formal girly. You're hardly formal to me in person so why be that way through letters? *smirks*

* * *

><p><strong>Japan: BECOME ONE WITH THE YAOI!<strong>

**Texas: No!**


	71. Chapter 71: Texan 30

Hey Texas,

Just came back from America's house...Bad news, I'm still attached to my friend Italy. Good News, we now know where the key is on France. Bad news, America refuses to reach down there...it's not "heroic" to reach down there, even to save me from a girl who's been trying to get in my pants since middle school. Help? I don't trust America with a chainsaw.

Texan

* * *

><p>Howdy Texan,<p>

Tell the American if he doesn't suck in that "heroic" protruding gut of his and bite the bullet I'll personally go down there and kick his ass.

I wouldn't trust America with a chainsaw too. You should trust me with a chainsaw though... *TCM face*

Walker Jones

* * *

><p><strong>AN: TCM aka Texas Chainsaw Massacre... crappy movie. I suggest you don't watch it.**


	72. Chapter 72: Quebec 4

Dear Texas,

You'd think that with democracy you'd actually be able to get a compitant governmeny

Lea "Quebec" Bouchard

* * *

><p>Dear Lea,<p>

Ha. As if.

Walker "Texas" Jones

* * *

><p><strong>AN Trying to make Texas as right wing as possible... *twitch***


	73. Chapter 73: British Columbia 1

**A/N YES! Another Canadian!**

**Thank you, JHO14 for writing in a British Columbia! XD**

* * *

><p>Why hello there my very southern neighbour. Long time no see, eh?So how ya doin'? Hows that debt crap going. Heard it is a total pain in the ass. Oh, and could you also tell your dad to stop asking me (in a very, very, terrible Russian accent) to be 'one with him'? Thanks!<p>

Peace,

Katherine Margret British Colombia Williams

P.S. In case you forgot, im in Canada. And no, Canada is not the 51st state.

* * *

><p>Howdy Katherine,<p>

It's defiantly been a while. It's been really hot, I've had a fever of 105 for the last couple months, but that's normal for how hot my summer is. (Though the debt crisis really ain't helping.)

So how are you doin'? I bet it's a tad cooler than how it is down here.

I'll try, but my dad's ain't easily persuaded. -_-

Walker Jones

P.S. I know who you are Chica, don't fret. Canada is fun character. (Besides, I trade him pecans for maple syrup.)

* * *

><p><strong>AN It's funny, I heard that there are a bunch of diffrent pronounciations of 'pecan'. In Texas it's pronounced 'Puc-on', but other places pronunce it 'Pea-can'. Does anyone else know of any others?**


	74. Chapter 74: San Antonio 2

Japan of course

love san antonio

* * *

><p>San Antonio,<p>

You're no help.

Texas

* * *

><p><strong>AN XD Our first vote! Okay Tex, that means one picture!**

**Texas: Hey I never agreed to this!**

**Japan: One vote means one picture Texas-san.**

**Texas: Noooooo~! *gets dragged off by Hungary and Japan***


	75. Chapter 75: Quebec 5

Dear Texas,

How do idiots manage to get into office anyways?

Lea

* * *

><p>Dear Lea,<p>

I-I probably shouldn't be speaking about politicians considering the bad luck I've had with them in the past... *shamed*

Walker Jones

* * *

><p><strong>AN Polotics is a touchy subject.. I don't want to get in any fights with anyone. **

**Texas: *is handed back by Hungary***

**What happened to your shirt, Texas?**

**Texas: I-I don't know...**


	76. Chapter 76: Quebec 6

Dear Texas,

Okay, so what do you want to talk about

* * *

><p>Dear Lea,<p>

What ever pleases you chica. I don't have a prefrence.

Texas


	77. Chapter 77: New York 20

Space Ranger,

It better be. It's wine Angelica gave to me, so I know it's good.

Ice cubes...*sigh* I could never. Actually...*think* Once I made ice cubes out of wine for the hell of it. Mass was wondering why my water was pink. XD

love and roses,

Elena "New York" Jones

P.S: Be careful what you wish for kitty~.

P.P.S: BECOME ONE WITH YAOI! XP

* * *

><p>Apples,<p>

Hm. Next time you come over I'll pay you back with beer and fajitas.

Interesting... I bet Mass was quite confused.

Walker "Texas" Jones

P.S. Shut it.

P.P.S NEVER!

* * *

><p><strong>AN Not quite sure if "BECOME ONE WITH YAOI" is considered a vote but..**

**Texas: It ain't. She was just stating her opinion on what I should believe.**

**... Which is technically considered a vote...**

**Texas: *sigh* **


	78. Chapter 78: New York 21

Space Ranger,

I'm holding you to that Tex!

Yes, yes he was. I found it hilarious. Then again, I find a lot of things funny.

love and roses,

Elena "New York" Jones

P.S: XP

P.P.S: Do it Tex!

* * *

><p>Apples,<p>

That's fine.

You do, you laugh a lot.

Walker"Texas" Jones

P.S. Sticks and stones may brake my bones but emotocons will never hurt me. :P

P.P.S. Shhh. Don't tempt Japan... he's been waiting for me to take off my hat so he can get Louis to pull Houston... (my cowlick, fr those who don't know.)

* * *

><p><strong>AN Chee hee hee... another picture Texas... **

**Texas: Dammit.**


	79. Chapter 79: Tennessee 1

**Gracias Frina17 for writing in as Tennessee! (Yes! Another place I've been to before. XD)**

* * *

><p>Sup Texas!<p>

Its me,Tennessee~ -country sings-

{{to author:BLEGH I HATE COUNTRY}}

Any way~ How are you,Walker?Haven't seen you since the last guessing you haven't been getting much rain either?

ITS SO HOOOOOOOOTT!

Wuv you~ o3o

Your,HOPEFULLY,beloved sister,

Iris "Tennessee" Jones

* * *

><p>Howdy Tennesse,<p>

I've been feeling crappy, with the economy and the heat. But other than that I've just been messing 'round on this new computer I got. (It's so amazing~) Nah, there hasn't been a thunderstorm (in Austin at least.) in about nine/ten months, maybe more.

It is.. I've been cooking eggs on the pavement.

Er.. okay then,

Walker "Texas" Jones

* * *

><p><strong>AN It's okay! I hate it too. XP**

**Texas: N-no more.. I give... just no more black leather... *cough***

**Japan: Not until people say so!**


	80. Chapter 80: New York 22

Space Ranger,

Laughing is good for you and it burns calories It also helps you live longer.

On another note, I'm so glad you asked if I was ok after the earthquake. I already called Ginny to check on her.

love and roses,

Elena "New York" Jones

P.S: Wanta bed. XD

P.P.S: Hum...*evil smile*

* * *

><p>Apples,<p>

Really? Hm. I know that one cigarette can deplete your life span by eleven minutes.

God. Why do the worst things happen at the least expected times..

I hope you guys are alright,

Walker "Texas" Jones

P.S. … Sure.. (I'm hoping that was just a spelling error.. -_-;;)

P.P.S. o.o Damn. You are evil.

* * *

><p><strong>AN While were on the subject of natural disasters did you guys know that Texas holds the record for the highest death toll in US history? (6,000- 8,000 dead) It's called: "The Great Storm", or,"The Galveston Hurricane of 1900" if you're wanting to look it up.**

**Texas: Ninteen hundred sucked. So badly. **


	81. Chapter 81: San Antonio 3

Dear Texas,

I am helpful! Look at my cool city stuff.

Love San Antonio

* * *

><p>Dear San Antonio,<p>

Fine. I'll give it to you, you have a nice city.

But other than that.

Texas

* * *

><p><strong>AN The funniest video making fun of Texas on youtube XD: http: / www. / watch?feature=player_ detailpage&v=N3lz2GFfkEg#t=2s Just get rid of the spaces.**

**But it shows you how big a state Texas is compared to Mother Russia... and it's actually pretty big if you think about it. O.O**

**Texas: That's cause I'm the biggest state.**

**Alaska: Hey! No you're not! **

**Texas: Shut up. I'm bigger. Case closed.**


	82. Chapter 82: New York 23

Space Ranger,

Yes, really. And I knew the cigarette fact too. Jersey used to tell me that all the time to try and get me to quit.

I don't know why. But it's (one of) the worst way to wake up from a nap.

love and roses,

Elena "New York" Jones

P.S: Spelling error...*sees what she wrote* Dang it! *head desk* I meant want to bet?

P.P.S: ^-^ Yes, yes I am. *has camera hidden behind her back*

* * *

><p>Apples,<p>

You're just full of facts. Ain't cha?

Yeah.. I can see how that would be annoying.

Walker "Texas" Jones

P.S. So you're going to try and crack my skull with one of these: XD?

P.P.S. … Okay...

* * *

><p><strong>AN Texas! Do the Buzz Lightyear Spanish dance!**

**Texas: What? I don't dance like a Bud light. Sorry.**

**No! Haven't you seen Toystory?**

**Texas: ... Should I say yes?**

**AGH! *facepalm***


	83. Chapter 83: British Columbia 2

Man 40°, that must be hell...but then again it only gets up to like 30° up here. Yum, peacans. i love peacans, but hey drop by sometime and ill make some of my kick-ass maple peacan cinnamon buns for ya. well later, im catching a game with Dan (Daniel Ontario Williams).

Peace,

Kate BC Williams

* * *

><p>Kate,<p>

Awesome. I can't wait. Pecans are amazing.

Maple pecan cinnamon buns? Never tried one, but they sound delicious.

Walker Jones

* * *

><p><strong>AN Texas is an avid nut-head.**

**Texas: Pecans~ :D**

**And that pecan pie is the state dessert. So Tex has a fondness for pecans. (that and pecan trees grown on every frikin' corner in Austin. .)**

**Texas: Yum.**


	84. Chapter 84: DC 1

Dear Texas,

How are you? It's your little sister! Alliana 'D. C.'! Today was really bad, I had an earth quake! I didn't breake any bones; but I'm all shook up.

Your baby sis,

Alliana 'D.C.' Jones

* * *

><p>Dear Pajarita,<p>

Hey chica! It's been so long since I've seen you, well, not in a meeting.

Okay, my economy is better than some. But this darned weather is too hot. How have you been? I heard about Viginia's earthquake, I was with Louis (Louisiana) at the time.

Hope you're well,

Walker "Texas" Jones

* * *

><p><strong>AN Sorry if you guys get nicknamed. Tex tends to do that. =.=**

**Texas: What? It makes sense, her state birds a wood thrush. Right?**

**... That does make sense.. so why didn't you call New York, Beaver? (or whatever it is in Spanish..)**

**Texas: *evil face***


	85. Chapter 85: Tennessee 2

Yo bro~

Cooking eggs on the pavement...that sounds fun.

Did you hear about whats happening to Georgia?People are dying from heat stroke...My poor broseph...

Anyway,yeah,the economy SUCKS right its all Dad's ,most of it,anyway.I gotta go now!

See y'all later,

Iris "TN" Jones

* * *

><p>Hey Ten,<p>

Incredibly.

I know, I feel bad for them. But at the same time they've only had it in the ninties.. so my view of heat is a lot hotter than theirs. But I hope there is some rain.. sooner rather than later.. too hot...

The economy is bad, but we don't have it as bad as Greece, or France.

Adios,

Walker Jones

* * *

><p><strong>An It was 106.5 F. in Childress today. HOT. Texas! Why do you not drink anything durring the summer! (hardly any rain.. for a long time.)**

**Texas: Not my fault, I just don't get thirsty.**


	86. Chapter 86: New York 24

Space Ranger,

Why yes, yes I am.

Ya think?

love and roses,

Elena "New York" Jones

P.S: Don't tempt me dude.

* * *

><p>Apples,<p>

Well hey, at least you didn't wake up and your whole damn house was underwater.

Walker "Texas" Jones

P.S. Trying not to.

* * *

><p><strong>AN XD That would be hilarious.**

**Underwater houses: At the time Katrina hit Tex was helping Louisiana evacuate, so he had a house near the water.**

**Texas: That wasn't fun. -.-**


	87. Chapter 87: Texan 31

I finally got outta those cuffs! :D I'm a free man again! Anyway, I heard Rick Perry is leading the polls right now for Republicans, what do you think? Is America ready for another Texan President? Personally, I think it's awesome that there might be another Texan prez, but I really don't want another tally on our "Texans are stupid" track record... XP. It bugs me when visitors and tourists ask Texans like me if we still ride horses to work/school/etc... and they call US stupid...

* * *

><p>Texan,<p>

Good.

I really can't say at this moment, he might be good- but at the same time all the bad crap I got blamed for last time we had a Texan for president. Ugh. I definitely do not want to go through that shit again.

I dunno, I think it's annoying but funny when some tourist asks if there is a spittoon anywhere. XD

Texas

* * *

><p><strong>AN I can't really make Texas believe in one political perspective or another because he represents the state as a whole. But since our stereotype is Conservative I try to make his view on things more right-wing.**


	88. Chapter 88: New Mexico 1

Hola Hermano,

It's me Max.

Hows it going in the state right next door. [That I could visit at any time but I'm to lazy at the moment.]

Your younger brother,

Max C. Jones

New Mexico

PS: Did you see my dog by any chance? Last time I saw him he was running in the direction of your house. If you see him tell me kay?

* * *

><p>Howdy Hermano,<p>

I could be better, I've had an annoying fever and having a crappy economy doesn't help. How have you been?

Walker C. Jones

P.S. No I haven't- wait, no. I see him. I'll be right over to hand you back your dog.

* * *

><p><strong>AN To reviewer-san: No problem.**

**Texas: That was my guitar dammit! *chasing dog***


	89. Chapter 89: New York 25

Space Ranger,

Hum...no, not yet. I've had my house burned, buried under snow, and carried away by tornadoes, but no floods...yet.

love and roses,

Elena "New York" Jones

P.S: Good.

* * *

><p>Apples,<p>

I've had all but buried in snow. So far.

Si, Amore.

Walker "Texas" Jones

P.S. Of course I could do it though... just to annoy you. *smirk*

* * *

><p><strong>AN I'm going to go show Tex the movie... *shows Texas TS3***

**Texas: Yes and? *tapping fingers on table***

**You're going to dance! You're tapping your fingers!**

**Texas: What? No. I do this when I listen to music. It's a habit.**

**Why?**

**Texas: Well.. er.. considering that Austin is the live music capitol of the world... **

**Texas: But other than that I have absolutly no connection to music at all. Minus my guitar, and my ability to sing and dance. *sarcasm***

**You can dance? DX**


	90. Chapter 90: Indiana 1

Hello not-so-little brother!

Long time no see, it's been awhile! I suppose that my fault for being so anti-social… -Pause.- H-how was the weather today? It was fairly cool today; I think I saw one of my citizens wearin' a coat this morning. Windy, too! I know I can't be much help, but I heard you were havin' trouble…? I can hit whoever is botherin' you with some cornstalks. That was a joke. Mostly. Ask Kentucky; I can make it hurt. When the cornstalk fails, I suppose I could always send Kentucky to be a scapegoat? Hehe.

Anywho, I hope you've had a good day, Walker. I envy your normal seasons. At least you don't have the threat of your trees being uprooted because the wind is so strong. Hey, tell Dad to come around once in a while. I can't seem to get a'hold of him.

With love,

Sofia "Indiana" Jones -Lost on the irony-

PS- Is it still very dry down there? –Shivers. - I couldn't imagine being in a place so dry.

((I'm just gonna steal Indiana here…))

* * *

><p>Howdy kinda-big sister,<p>

It's defiantly been a while since we've seen each other. Really? I haven't had to wear a coat for. . . . I don't know. A really long time. I think I'll be fine, no need to hit any one with cornstalks. For the time being. It ain't your fault for being that way though, don't worry.

Ha, don't be to sure about that chica. Louis said the same thing and then I was hit by hurricane Ike...

well, the next time I find myself near him I'll tell him.

Thanks for the letter, Sofi.

Walker "Texas" Jones

P.S. Yes. Austin hasn't had enough rain to fill a four inch cup in at least seven months. That and the fact that in another town it was almost 107 doesn't help anything. -cough- stupid dry spell..

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Welcome Brightfrost as Indiana! And another Ironic name! :3 <strong>

**Texas: I should have changed my name to something diffrent when I had the chance. *sigh* Stupid Chuck Norris and his karate...**


	91. Chapter 91: Indiana 2

Hello again, little brother~!

Oooh. Yes. He looked so cold! I would have gone to him but… Mr. Wind was trying to blow away some of our crops. Do you even have a coat? You should get one, just in case. You never know when something will happen and make the entire world freeze over! –Giggles. - Yeah, okay. You be sure to tell me if you get pestered again. I mean that. Aaand on a lighter note, I think you should come visit sometime, too! I'd come down there but it's all too… lively? You get a lot of visitors and all. Maybe that's why I'm an introvert.

I'll just not say anything about your weather then. I don't want to jinx you.

Sofia "Indiana" Jones.

P.S. Do a rain dance! They help! Kinda…

* * *

><p>Hola Hermana<p>

Yeah, I have a coat. But I mostly just use it for when there are meetings up in the northeastern states. Don't worry. I can take care of myself. But it's not always busy, some places are pretty slow moving down here. So feel free to visit.

Nah, please. Keep talking. We need the water. Badly.

Walker "Texas" Jones

P.S. I would, but I'm busy teaching York how to dance. And picking up the chords to this song that's been stuck in my head..

* * *

><p><strong>AN That certain song is "You got a friend in me", so those of you who know what Toystory(1-3) is should know the song.**


	92. Chapter 92: British Columbia 3

Walker,

yes, my peacan maple cinnamon buns are THE BOMB. Even Prussia says its as awesome as Daddy's pancakes, and Dad make kick-ass pancakes. But hey, me and James (Alberta) are going hikeing up in the rockies and i was wondering if u'll like to come, cuz well to be honest, James isnt that fun (dont tell him i said that), so yeah. Later!

Kattie

* * *

><p>Kattie,<p>

Ha, of you want good food you should come visit. I'll make you the best Mexican food you can get (without crossing the border into Mexico of course.) I've had your Dad's pancakes before, they were amazing to say the least. And I'd be glad to join you, I love hiking. (especially when it's not sweltering out.)

Walker

* * *

><p><strong>AN IT FINALLY RAINED! I'M SO HAPPPPPPPPYYYYYYYYYYYY~! **

**Texas: It only rained a half an inch though.**

**BUT IT RAINED! I MADE YOU SING THAT SONG AND IT RAINED! :D**

**Texas: Me learning a song doesn't have anything to do with rain. You do realize that right?**


	93. Chapter 93: DC 2

Dear Walker,

Yeah, we haven't hung out in a long time, and I don't know why I even go to those meetings, I don't even get to do anything since I'm not actually a state.

The weather's okay I guess, it's better than fire anyway. Is fire really weather for you? I've heard that on your weather channels the weather people forcast fire. It sounds too weird to be true, talking about fire like it's rain or something.

With an amused yet confused smile,

Aliana 'D.C.' Jones

* * *

><p>Dear Aliana,<p>

True, but a lot of people consider you as one of the most important places in America. -cough- minus me of course -cough-

It's not really weather, more of bad luck. But forecasters sometimes put up burn ban. Which basically means it's illegal to smoke on public property, the burn ban also makes it illegal to have a barbeque or fireworks, so there weren't any fireworks on the Fourth of July, if you saw or heard that's why America was so annoyed I didn't get to celebrate. But they do talk about fire being a threat. Think of it less like rain and more of like a flood, so it's less common and more dangerous.

Those smiles are always the most interesting,

Walker "Texas" Jones

* * *

><p><strong>AN Yes, the burn ban made it illegal for people to smoke in publicly owned places. (so that means a lot of bumed out Texans.) This is kind of how it played out:**

**Texas: Sorry America.**

**America: You never celebrated the hero's birthday! D:**

**Texas: I did! I just didn't get the chance to light any fireworks!**

**America: My own son... my own pair of glasses... *sniff***

**Texas: I'm not even your son. Quit calling me-**

**America: Abandoning his own father! *fake cry* You're seceding! Again!**

**Texas: I'm not seceding from you America.**


	94. Chapter 94: Indiana 3

It is my job to worry, Walker. I may visit soon, then. I'll have to do a lot of planning, then ensure that certain states don't try to follow me down... Please. Don't tell Michigan when I visit you. Or Kentucky.

In that case; I do hope you get a big storm. You deserve it! That sounded mean. But it wasn't mean.

Sofia "Indiana" Jones

P.S. Good luck with teaching York to dance. I'd say it's a lost cause.

* * *

><p>Indi,<p>

Someone needs a vacation. Don't worry, I ain't going to tell Mich or Kentucky.

I understand, it more of steamed than rained but that's okay. At least it's not a hundred degrees at... at the moment.

Walker "Texas" Jones

P.S. I wouldn't say that, we've only danced once together and she did pretty good, well, for an amateur.

* * *

><p><strong>Texas: *strumming Spanish guitar*<strong>

_**Hay un amigo en mi Cuando salgas a volar  
>Hay un amigo en mi<br>Si, un amigo en mi  
>Hay un amigo en mi<strong>_

_**Hay un amigo en mi**_  
><em><strong>Hay un amigo en mi<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cuando salgas a volar<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hay un amigo en mi<strong>_  
><em><strong>Si, un amigo en mi<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hay un amigo en mi<strong>_

_**Hay muchos que pueden ser**_  
><em><strong>Un poco más listos<strong>_  
><em><strong>Mas nunca habrá quien pueda ser<strong>_  
><em><strong>Un amigo fiel<strong>_  
><em><strong>Que tú lo sabes<strong>_

_**Los años pasarán**_  
><em><strong>Lo nuestro no morirá<strong>_  
><em><strong>Lo vas a ver, mejor tener<strong>_  
><em><strong>Un buen amigo en mí<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hay un amigo en mí<strong>_  
><em><strong>Un buen amigo en mí<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hay un amigo en mí<strong>_

**~:~**

**Holy crap. Texas. Quit getting songs stuck in peoples heads. =.= **


	95. Chapter 95: New Mexico 2

Hola,

I hope you get better soon hermano.

I've been good. Great after the fires in my state ended. The burns are finally starting to heal. :D

Max C. Jones

PS: Ahaha. Thanks. Sorry for all the damage he might have made. He's quiet a big dog compared to my other ones.

* * *

><p>Hola Max,<p>

You too.

Good. I might have fires until September, if this damn heat wave keeps up.

Walker C. Jones

P.S. No problem, I like big dogs.


	96. Chapter 96: Arizona 1

Dear Tex,

How are you? It's me, Arizona! Can you bring some BBQ over? Oh and a burn kit?

Talk to ya soon!

Arizona

Sophia Mia Garcia-Jones

* * *

><p>Dear Ari,<p>

Pretty good, it feels like it might rain soon so that's always a pro. Sure thing.

Si,

Walker "Texas" Jones

* * *

><p><strong>Texas; Why is never a normal family get-together... *sigh*<strong>

**Because your family isn't normal.**

**Texas: ... True.**


	97. Chapter 97: Arizona 2

Dear Tex,

RAIN! Send some my way, kay? It's sooo hot here. It's in the 110's. Yum! Your BBQ is always the best

Anything new happenin'?

Talk to ya soon!

Arizona

Sophia Mia Garcia-Jones

* * *

><p>Dear Ari,<p>

Not really rain, more like steam. Wet. Hot. Steam. ._.

110? Sounds miserable. Sorry you get such hot weather.

Aw gee, thanks chica. I'm flattered.

I've been arguing with Wyoming, gambling pocket change off of Louis and teaching New York how to dance. Other than that not much, what about you?

Si,

Walker "Texas" Jones

* * *

><p><strong>AN Kind of ironic that Texas loves BBQ and I'm a pescitarian.**

**Texas: Shun the non-meat eater! SHHUNNNN~!**

**Shut up Texas.**


	98. Chapter 98: Indiana 4

Tex,

Good. That's good. Mmm, somebody sent me some beer today. So much for going cold turkey?

Maybe when I come to visit, you could get your rain~? It seems to follow me no matter where I go. Don't expect me in October; we have the Oktoberfest. One of the good things German influence gave me~ that and beer. Beer is good. Though Kentucky claims beer makes me… giggley and scary.

I'm not scary!

Sofia "Indiana" Jones

P.S. Okay. I guess I'll have to sit and watch one day… and not be so mean. I'll admit it, I'm jealous. Can't dance worth a dollar.

* * *

><p>((I was humming it all day D: ))<p>

Sofi,

Someone sent you beer? How strange.

That would be amazing. I have hot weather. A lot of it. Too much. You ain't scary, don't worry.

Walker "Texas" Jones

P.S. When you come down I'll take you to the Broken Spoke, you'll pick up dancing quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>Broken Spoke- Basically a bar, but it's famed as a dance house.<strong>

**Texas: *yawns* I want a margarita.**

**To bad, you don't get any alcohol because you got a song stuck in a reviewer's head.**

**Texas: That's not fair! If you had told me before hand..**

**Too late!**


	99. Chapter 99: British Columbia 4

Walker,

hm...mexi food..tempting...AND without having to go to the land where Mexico mistakes u for America and starts yelling at u about illegal immigrants.

haha, awesome! ill tell him that ur joining us.

and if u want it to rain so badly, u can just come up to 'Rain-couver' at my place!

Peace,

Kattie

* * *

><p>Kattie,<p>

Yeah.. my sister and I feud over a lot of different things.. -_-

Great.

Rain-couver? Where is that?

Walker Jones

* * *

><p><strong>AN For those of you who are confused about Texas he's technically Spain's son, and Mexico's sister. Then he was just adopted into America-**

**Texas: -cough- Forced. -cough-**

**... Yeah. -_- by annexation. **


	100. Chapter 100: British Columbia 5

Walker,

psh, u guys fight a lot? U should see me, Jean and Dan. Mattie called us the america, France and England of the family.

'Rain-couver' is wait the Vancouverites lovingly dubbed they're city (some people also call it Van-city)

Peace,

Kate

* * *

><p>Kate,<p>

Hell yeah we do. We started a war when I wanted to move out. (Texas revolution, Alamo, etc.) And as far as I know you guys never started a war.

Huh, okay then. There is my bit of knowledge for the day.

Gracias Chica,

Walker "Texas" Jones

* * *

><p><strong>AN Eep! I'm so happy~! XD**

**Texas: Why?**

**Cause I got two new books!**

**Texas: -_- Which ones?**

**"The Art Of War" By Sun-Tzu (one of the worlds greatest military strategists from 2000 years ago) and "The Prince" By Niccolo Machiavelli (one of the worlds coolest Italian from 1500 Florence-Tuscany!) XD XD XD**

**Florence: Finally some appreciation of my Rennisance families.**

**Lorenzo de Medici: Now when are you going to talk about me?**

**Florence: CRAP! A guy who stole my name! D:**


	101. Chapter 101: Indiana 5

Tex,

Yeah. It was delivered by a truck, so it was nice and cold too.

It could match your personality! Isn't that what they say? Your weather is your persona-… Nevermind. Pfft. Silly sayings.

Sofia "Indiana" Jones

P.S. Aw. That sounds fun.

* * *

><p>Sofi,<p>

Lucky, I want free beer too. *huffs* I'm gonna go get a margarita after this.

Say it chica, you've got me interested.

Walker "Texas" Jones

P.S. Then you should come down and try it. It'll be fun.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Ahem, since I don't think I said it before thank you Brightfrost for writing in as Indiana! (I've always wanted to go there..)**

**Texas: *sipping margarita* **

**Ack! No alcohol on set! X(**


	102. Chapter 102: Indiana 6

Tex,

Hehe. Well, I'll send some with this letter. Because your big sister is awesome like that.

I was complaining about how my weather is always so unpredictable. Sunny one day, snowy the next, you know? Well, somebody said, "Your weather is like that because it's your personality!" Erm, so your weather being dry could be… you have a dry personality! I don't think so, though!

Sofia "Indiana" Jones

P.S. Okay~! I'll come down~.

* * *

><p>Sofi,<p>

Gracias Senora, I agree to your awesomeness.

It's normally only dry in the summer actually, I have bi-polar weather too. Last winter it snowed for one day (half an inch. Woot.) and then was back to ninety degrees. But thanks for saying that, I'm flattered.

Walker "Texas" Jones

P.S. Great!

* * *

><p><strong>AN Ow. That sounds painful. =.=**

**But tex is right, it's not actually that dry, it's hot out, but it's less of a dry hot and more of a humid hot; which is about eighty times worse. **

**Texas: So that means my personality is sticky and hot?**

**How about annoying and stupid?**

**Texas: Hey! I fixed your computer earlier, you ain't got no right to call me stupid.**

**meh.**


	103. Chapter 103: Indiana 7

Tex,

D-…de nada? I think that's the phrase I'm looking for.

Half an inch, only? But oooh! So they do know what snow looks like down South! (It's a joke! Don't hit me!) But you're welcome. I'm happy to be the one to flatter you~. Wait, that didn't come out right. Ignore that.

Sofia "Indiana" Jones.

* * *

><p>Sofi,<p>

Si, you're correct.

…. Yes. I do know what snow looks like. But if you ask Louis about snow he won't. Er. Okay then.

Walker "Texas" Jones

* * *

><p><strong>AN Thanks for the love!**

**Texas: *blushing* Y-yeah. Muchas gracias. (thanks a lot.) **

**...Oh. I thought you meant the ceramic kind. I was about to say something like: "Holy crap, you guys weren't lying when you said you had strong wind." But I guess that's unneeded now. But that's good you didn't have any head-on flower pot collisions. Is there even insurance for having a flower pot to the head?**

**Texas: … I ain't adorable.**

**Yes you are, you're so easy to make blush~ :D**

**Texas: Shut it.**

**… *sticks a tissue to Tex * You are sticky! It stuck!**

**Texas: AGH! What the hell are you doing? Why must you people insist I sound like some kind of pervert! DX *trying to remove tissue* **

**Because you we're owned by two of the three Bad Touch Trio and also have a large German (could also be Prussian) population.**


	104. Chapter 104: Texan 32

Hey Walker... if I managed to make it rain, what would you do? Oh, and before I forget, America told me to give you a message. "THE HERO IS NEVER FAT! WHY ARE MY GLASSES INSULTING MEEEEEE!"...yeahhh..

Texan

* * *

><p>Texan,<p>

if you managed to make it rain? I guess it depends on how much it rained, it steamed a few days ago in Austin that was probably less than a quarter-inch. So if you get it to rain a lot. Really hard. I'll be in serious debt to you. But whatever you want I guess, as long as it's, you know, not absurd. All I want right now is rain, even Taco is getting dehydrated.

Trying not to burst out laughing at America,

Walker "Texas" Jones

* * *

><p><strong>Texas: Taco's my pet rattler'.<strong>

**You mean rattlesnake, right?**

**Texas: Si.**

**Paco: Ssss~**


	105. Chapter 105: Indiana 8

Tex,

Hahaha. I'm still awesome. Okay, I'm done now.

Haha… -nervous laugh.- Well, uh… what've you been up to today? Has your day been well?

Sofia "Indiana" Jones

* * *

><p>(( D'aw he's blushing.<p>

And you're very much welcome.

Haha. The wind can get that strong. A few years ago a friend's tree fell on his house because of Mr. Wind [we named our wind because if Russia has General Winter, we have Mr. Wind.] He came to school and was all "OMG I woke up next to a TREE." I don't think there is Insurance for that. There should be, though.

And Tex, you totally are adorable. Sofi thinks so~ -Is beaten over the head with a cornstalk.- If she'd get off her high horse, she'd help you get that tissue off~ -Is hit again.-

And there's another thing Tex and Sofi have in common! She's under the control of France, but then she had a break with England, then she gained German blood. She has a little bit of Spanish influence now… I'll stop teasing them now~! ))

* * *

><p>Sofi,<p>

Great.

Um.. okay I guess? There weren't any fires so... yeah.. how was yours?

Walker "Texas" Jones

* * *

><p><strong>Texas: I AIN'T BLUSHING! *blushing*<strong>

**Wow. Mr. Wind doesn't like your friend. At all. So I guess I have a Mr. Hot. -_-**

**Yay! Someone agrees about my insurance idea! XD**

**Texas: I-I am not adorable! *huffs***

**you're a pretty lousy liar when you're embarrassed. Aren't you, Texas.**

**I know, Texas is the only state to have six flags flown over it. (in order: Spain, France, Spain [again], Mexico, Republic of Texas, America, Confederate, and then America [again].**

**And feel free to torture Texas, I might try and convince him to do a dare if one is sent in...**


	106. Chapter 106: Britich Columbia 6

Walker,

okay, we didnt start a war with each other, but CLEARLY you haven't seen our hockey games.

Peace,

Kate Williams

P.S. Say hi to your Dad for me!

* * *

><p>Kate,<p>

I get the idea that you guys fight. But our fights are on a whole different scale than yours.

Walker "Texas" Jones

P.S. Will do chica.


	107. Chapter 107: Texan Our first dare! 33

Walker, I dare you to get drunk off your rocker and then have someone drop your drunk behind at France's house. If you do somehow get through the night there without gettin' your butt raped, I'll split the winnings with you. :D It's an ongoing bet between my comrades and I. They say your not man enough to do it, but I say you are, and considering one of my buddies put $500 dollars into the bet and I'm the the only one bettin' on you, we stand to gain alot of money.

Cheers,

Texan

* * *

><p>Texan,<p>

Damn you. This is going to take awhile. *pops the lid off a bottle of Tequila*

-sighs- I guess I can get Louis to drop me off.

Bottoms up, (or down, I don't want to get raped. ._.)

Walker "Texas" Jones

* * *

><p><strong>AN YES! our first dare! Gracias!**

**Texas: *sipping Tequila***


	108. Chapter 108: Arizona 3

Dear Tex,

I think it's comin' over here! I'ma thinkin' that since I begged, the rain wanted to come over here. Just kiddin'.

Yeah, I just need to stay in the A/C. At least I don't get much humidity, that would suck.

De nada, just keep makin' the BBQ.

Meh... nothing really. Talkin' to Utah, argueing with Cali, chillin' with New Mexico, same old.

Talk to ya soon!

Arizona

Sophia Mia Garcia-Jones

* * *

><p>Ari,<p>

What?

Humidity.. sucks. I've been trying to keep close to my A/C but I've been having to help set up the ACL. (Austin City Limits Music Festival)

You better be thankful that I'm breaking the law just to make you meat.

Hope to hear from you soon chica,

Walker "Texas" Jones

* * *

><p><strong>AN You drunk yet Tex?**

**Texas: Nope. *finishes bottle of tequila***

**We need something stronger! *tosses Tex a bottle of vodka***

**Texas: Cheers.**


	109. Chapter 109: Arizona 4

Tex,

It's been rainin' a lot over here.

I know. It's a dry heat here. I'm goin' to a football game with Cali. Cardinals Vs. Chargers... this is gonna be interesting... Oh well... I'll dress lightly!

Breaking the law? How?

Talk to ya soon bro!

Arizona

Sophia Mia Garcia-Jones

* * *

><p>Ari,<p>

*sigh*

Sounds fun.

Oh, there is a burn ban up, so that means I can't barbeque because I might start a fire. Apparently a couple weeks ago some idiot had chains dragging behind his pickup truck, which caused a spark, which caused a big grass fire.

Aidos chica,

Walker "Texas" Jones

* * *

><p><strong>Texas: Still ain't drunk yet. *sips vodka*<strong>

**How are you not wasted?**


	110. Chapter 110: Arizona 5

Tex,

It's ok. You can come here and enjoy the rain if you want ^.^

Yeah... I'm more of a baseball fan...

*twitch* it's ok... *twitch* I wouldn't want you to get in trouble... *twitch*

Sure hermano...

Arizona

Sophia Mia Garcia-Jones

* * *

><p>Ari,<p>

Wish I could, but after I give you the BBQ I have to head back to debug a computer.

I'm a sports fan in general, so either is fine.

… You wouldn't happen to be said idiot. Would you?

Walker "Texas" Jones

* * *

><p><strong>AN Actually the idiots with the chains is a true story. There is this big black burned patch in the middle of a field of grass.**


	111. Chapter 111: Texan 34

Walker... I'm starting to understand why everyone bet against me now... you are really hard to get drunk... also, we're gonna need proof that you actually got drunk AND was at France's house AND proof you somehow didn't get raped...although I think a loaded shotgun will nicely for that... Get Louis to take pictures, please?

Cheers...and hopin' you get drunk soon,

Texan

P.S. Try drinkin' moonshine mixed with vodka or something. Drinkin' straight vodka makes you seem like a Russia copycat...or minion.

* * *

><p>Texan,<p>

Well. Tell them they owe us money. Because I drank myself into oblivion last night and Louis took me to France's place. God... I have the worst headache...

Louis took a picture, but it was of France, he was tied up and stuffed in a closet. I can't remember a thing so you're going to have to ask him about what happened.

Done. I'm so glad my memory is hazy about last night.

Walker Jones

P.S. Eventually San Marcus went and got a bottle of gin, so we mixed the vodka with that. Or at least that's what Houston informed me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Texas this morning:**

**Time to get up! We have letters! *opens window***

**Texas: Go'way... someone turn off the sun...**

**France: Ha~ Thanks for unlocking me from the closet Weaver.**

**So what happened last night?**

**France: ... I don't want to talk about it... ._.**


	112. Chapter 112: Indiana 9

Tex,

No fire is definitely okay. It was good. I sucked it up and visited Big brother Francis for a few hours while it was gloomy today. I figured it'd be fun. Then I had a relapse and had to go hide in a closet for about three hours before I stopped hyperventilating. He had me singing in front of others! –Grumbles.- Then he grouched at me for not putting "Bonnefoy" on my signatures anymore.

Otherwise, on the way home I met some big guy. He smiled all nice and told me I looked pretty. I thought Kentucky was going to flip his lid. Oh, when you're done with your drunk dare… I may have one for you.

Sofia "Indiana" Jones-Bonnefoy

* * *

><p>Sofi,<p>

Really? I was there earlier too. Hm. Maybe just at different times.

The guy you met, he wasn't that far from the truth. Lo siento Kent. XD And I finished the dare, so go ahead. Hit me with your best shot chica.

Walker "Texas" Jones

* * *

><p><strong>Texas: I mean it! Stop! *still blushing*<strong>

**Dude. That's like it is all over Texas. He's so bi-polar about weather.**

**Texas: Done and done! I locked France in a closet and slept on his couch... or at least. I think I did. -_-**

**He's more of lucky to be alive. He was kind of an underdog throughtout his independance.**


	113. Chapter 113: Too many! aka mass letter

**A/N I feel like crap for making a mass letter out of you guys... :(**

* * *

><p><em>Madison 1<em>

Dear Uncle,

I can call you Uncle, right? My name's Madison, and my mom is Wisconsin. But everyone calls me Maddy.

Anyway! Me and one of my siblings have been getting into an argument about correctly BBQ-ing ribs. He says flambe, and I say "Cook it through!" I have no idea what's with him and fire. His name even means "Lake of the Torches" in French! Dude, he is too french for words.

Ah, sorry for rambling!

Maddy

_0,1,1,2,3,5,8,13,21,34,55,89,144_

Dear Madison,

Yeah, I don't think I have met you before. But it's nice to meet a niece of mine!

…. Your brothers a pyromaniac. But you should cook ribs thoroughly, or else you'll be eating raw meat.

No problem chica,

Walker Jones

Texas

* * *

><p><em>Arizona 6<em>

Tex,

awww... another time then?

yeah. We lost... and Cali's rubbing it in... And we were doing so well... at least we beat them at baseball.

What? No of course not. I had that big fire a few months ago, I wouldn't want that on anyone. It was difficult to go through.

Arizona

Sophia Mia Garcia-Jones

_0,1,1,2,3,5,8,13,21,34,55,89,144_

Ari,

Sure chica.

Tell California to go eat a surfboard. His team sucks anyway.

Tell me about it. *sighs*

Walker Jones

Texas

* * *

><p><em>New Mexico 3<em>

Hola,

Ahaha, how about I give you the rain I've been gett'n?

New Mexico

Max

_0,1,1,2,3,5,8,13,21,34,55,89,144_

Hola Max,

… Quit joking. It ain't funny anymore.

Walker Jones

Texas

**No problem.**

* * *

><p><em>British Columbia 7<em>

Walker,

thats beacause we can keep our heads level enough to not start a war with each, cuz doing so will tear Dad up.

Kate

P.S. oh and could you ask how Steve (New York) is doing? thx!

_0,1,1,2,3,5,8,13,21,34,55,89,144_

Kate,

So says the rioters who got PO'd because of a hockey game.

Walker Jones

P.S. You call Elena, Steve? I think she's okay- she got off better than some of the other states but she's probably bruised up.

**A/N I had a WTF? moment when I saw New Yorks name as Steve. Thank you person for making my day and giving Tex another nickname for NY. :3**

* * *

><p><em>Indiana 10<em>

Tex,

Maybe. I was there really early in the morning, before Dad woke up. After the whole fiasco with me having a durr moment and getting smashed with the entire Bad Touch trio in the house, he's not exactly letting me go anywhere without him. It's embarrassing enough that I am going to them for lessons, all I need is Dad watching me like a hawk. He's so scary when he's angry! –Shivers.- Uhh, while you were there, you didn't happen to find a… um… puma did you? I'm missing my pet.

-Blushes. - You ought not to say stuff like that. You'd steal a girl's heart before she could even realize what you're doing. And, as for your dare, somebody's pulling a favor and forcing me to stay with the Italies while Germany's off doing important stuff. I dare you to go, too. I don't want to be alone with them and… Prussia smuggled in some beer as a bribe. It's not a good dare (I had a good one but it got lost somewhere amidst Mattie's mess of a brain.) but it's a dare. Just… don't be surprised if I disappear shortly after arriving.

Sofia "Indiana" Jones-Bonnefoy

_0,1,1,2,3,5,8,13,21,34,55,89,144_

Sofi,

…. Holy **. The where was I? I was supposed to stay the night at France's house and the Bad Touch Trio was there?

… You have a pet mountain lion. How did I not know about this?

*Smirks* But it's true mon cher~ (Oh god I'm starting to act like France.. maybe he did do something to me.)

Fine. I'll try to be there as soon as I can.

Walker "Texas" Jones

**Texas: -Sigh- Fine. Do what you please. Just nothing to embarassin'.**

**Freezing? I want it to freeze here. :(**

**Texas: At least I think I did... It's been over a hundred for about a week now.. maybe the heat's getting to me.**

**Texas: Don't remind me. *glaring at America***

* * *

><p><em>Colorado 1<em>

Oi, Texas! How've you been? Heat wave treatin' you well? All's fine up here. Hell, I'm the state that'll start skiing in a few weeks (So yeah, you siblings on the coast can suck it! You get rain and storms, I just get awesome.) So I guess you haven't heard from Nebraska, huh? Yeah, he's totally gonna deny this, but it's his fault my sister's nose is broken. STOP PLANKING, YOU CRAZY NEBRASKANS! And Atlantis. I blame her too. So you write back, ok? -Talk later, Jacob S. Jones (The awesome /Colorado)

_0,1,1,2,3,5,8,13,21,34,55,89,144_

-Sigh- Howdy Colorado,

Eh, I've been better. Practically all the cows are skeletons, so are economy has tanked even more because of that. How have ya'll been?

Skiing? Seriously? It was 113 a few days ago. I haven't had enough snow to fill a bucket in the last ten years.. And quit harassing them, 30 people died because of Irene.

No, not really. Which sister do you mean? And Atlantis.. okay.

Yeah,

Walker Jones

Texas

* * *

><p><strong>AN Welcome Colorado! My army is growing... he he he...**


	114. Chapter 114: Wild Fire Note please read

**Okay, I know Texas hasn't updated in a while. Here's why:**

**Texas is in deep ** at the moment. **

**Last night I came back from a road trip and when I got out of the car the first thing I noticed was the smell of smoke. When I went in to check on him he was curled up on my couch with a cold sweat and fever, which was normal considering that there had been a bunch of fires. Today I came in to check on him and he was hardly breathing. I called Austin and she said that there had been a huge wildfire that burned down a state forest. **

**A **ING STATE FOREST. **

**Later Texas said that there had been sixty, _SIXTY_ fires so far after he came back to reality. **

**Later today I could see a couple pillars of smoke rising from different directions from the many fires. I checked the news and here is what I found out:**

**-500 homes had burned down because of the huge fire that burned down the state forest.**

**-2 people so far had died, but plenty more have been injured.**

**-About 1,000 people have been evacuated or their house has burned down.**

**-250+ fire fighters are trying to stop the fire, but so far it's still out of control.**

**-Texas is running out of resources to fight the fire. **

**-The drought that was one of the causes of the fires, so as long as there is no rain fires like these will continue.**

**-We know a couple people who lost their houses in the fires.**

**-Bastrop county doesn't have many firefighters so a lot of the firemen are coming in from other parts of the state/country. Thank you those who help.**

**So far the fire hasn't reached us yet, but my family and I are preparing for the worst. I can smell the fire from my house which is disturbing at best.**

**Texas: I-I apologize f-for t-this.. *shivering***

**Shut up. It isn't your fault.**

**Texas: ... B-but the letters... I w-won't be able to..**

**Take a break then. But I'm sorry, that it will be more difficult ti respond considering that everyone is under pressure about this damned fire.**

**So people, what I'm trying to get out to you all is: Is a barbeque to celebrate Labour day really worth this cost? This state is practically dying here. **


	115. Chapter 115: Fire Update

FIRE UPDATE.

Okay, so. To start off with some good news: Austin almost burned to the ground a few days ago. But luckily they were able to catch the lint fire that burned part of a laundry mat (RIGHT ACROSS FROM MY SCHOOL DAMMIT.) and they're wasn't very bad damage done.

Now for some bad news: Texas is slowly spiraling out of control. First thing is that we're running out of firemen and rescources to fight the fire. And that the Basdrop fire is so big that the smoke is starting to effect the Ozone layer above the state.

Texas: I-I-I... *holding/melting a bag of ice*

Stay there. Don't move Vasco.

Anyway, I wasn't allowed outside today because the Ozone layer had let in some of what it's supposed to be sheilding the earth from: UV rays. Which if you are exposed to for long enough you can develope skin cancer... so I had a boring day indoors today.

Texas: *mumbles* I want it to stop already... *bag of ice has melted*

I'll get another bag of ice after I'm done.

And secondly: the smoke is also starting to effect the air quality down here. (or up. either way.) So now there has been a couple warnings but I mean seriously! Warnings about breathing the wrong air? That shouldn't be a problem here.. There aren't enough big factories to brodcast things like that..

Texas: *coughs* S'rry...

So if you guys know any firemen that don't seem to be doing anything please try and get them to come down here.

Thanks,

Weaver and Texas~


	116. Chapter 116: Texan 35

Woah, Texas! Look how many people bet against you! (pulls out a wad of cash) This is like $800 dollars total, so here's your $400...now that I think of it...most of the people who bet against you were friends I made after they moved here from Lousiana after Katrina... anyway, look at the bet this way, you have now gotten over your trust issues with France while makin' money! What are you gonna do with your half?

Texan

* * *

><p>Texan,<p>

Wow. *coughs*

I don't know if I've gotten over them exactly, but I've defiantly improved. My half? It goes to the state. I need to use it on trying to put out that damn fire. What'll you use yours for then?

Texas

* * *

><p><strong>What'll= A lazy Texan's way of saying What will. Basically the same goes for Ya'll and Ain't.<strong>

**Texas: We ain't lazy. We all have been fighting a fire for the last week or so.**

**Not you necissarily. =3= No need to get all defensive..**

**Texas: Hmph. *coughs***

**I don't know about any other Texans on this sight but my throat has been sore from inhaling all that damned smoke.. what about ya'll? (my least favorite slang word... -_-)**


	117. Chapter 117: Indiana 11

Tex,

–Giggles. - You poor man. They're inseparable, how do you think I've gotten so much influence from Germany? Well… from Prussia first, then Germany stepped in. It's kind of fun to party with them!

You didn't know about my Uta? She's my baby! She's so protective of me! I still can't find her though. If she happens to wander your way, send her back to me. Just… watch your toes. Don't wiggle them. Or touch the back of her neck, she tackled Mr. Lithuania and tried to take his hand off.

…Walker, stop complimenting me~! You're making my heart flutter! –Playful punch.-

I'll try not to bail on you~. But Mr. Italy scares me. There's an evil mastermind behind that goofy grin. Mr. Romano… Mr. Romano just makes me feel… not good.

Sofia "Indiana" Jones- Bonnefoy

* * *

><p>Sofi,<p>

We both have German heritage.. but I guess so. (never got to have a German Sparkle Party with the Beilshmidts.. not that I'm envious though.)

Ugh. Sorry I haven't been able to respond to these for a while.. Have you found her yet?

Lo siento Maiz... But you are so easy to compliment!

Don't worry chica. If either of them try anything I'll make sure they regret it.

Walker "Texas" Jones

* * *

><p><strong>Texas: *mutters something in Spanish*<strong>

**Language policy!**

**Texas: 50 degrees? That's freezing...**

**Wimpy. You're cold when it's seventy degrees out, Texas.**

**Texas: *glares at Weaver* Each of them brilliant in their own unique fashion.**


	118. Chapter 118: Mass Letters 2 sigh

**THEY ARE MASSING... AGAIN. DX**

* * *

><p>Texas, Oh, that sucks! You should talk to Singapore. I heard she cured the rain for Iggy, maybe she can give you all that rain? It'd sure help with the crops. I know Irene was bad, but I was talking to Florida the other day, and she was actually COMPLAINING that it didn't hit her much. It's like, the people who got it bad wouldn't want that ever again! And it was Estes Park, she's grounded for sneaking off. Denver, too, but that's a different matter. -From, the awesome Colorado<p>

Colorado,

Really? She cured Iggy of rain? Now all she needs to do is cure him of his bad taste in food...

Florida seems to enjoy battling the elements. I ain't surprised.

Texas

* * *

><p>Hola,<p>

Well I was just trying to be nice. But fine.

...Have you ever gotten your head stuck in a fence?

Max

Hola,

Ah, lo siento amigo. With these fires it's been hard to keep a level head..

… Um.. no? I don't think I have.

Walker "Texas" Jones

* * *

><p>Walker,<p>

those fucking so called 'fans' were SO NOT canucks fan. god, how many times do i have to tell people that? those 'fans' were looking for shit regard-less if the Canucks win or lose. they fucking had gas masks and baseball on them. and the god damn media just HAD to blow it up. they didnt even get the part where the people were making human sheilds/walls and shit. hell, they barely mention the fact that like hundreds of people showed up the next day to help with the clean up. and that was hardly a riot. i mean like look at the european ones, people DIE in those one...but then again all those european nations are insane...

Anyways, yes I call Elena Steve. Its an inside joke.

Katherine Williams

Kat,

Er.. okay. But I agree, the Europeans are a tad off their rocker sometimes.

I see. So how has Kanadia been doing?

Walker Jones

* * *

><p>Do yer best, Texas! Yer sis is here to help~<p>

-Bella "Kentucky" Jones

A/N~OH MY GAWSH, THAT'S TERRIBLE! I seriously there was somethin I could do to help from here in KY...

Bella,

Gracias chica, but I think I have everything under control.

Walker "Texas" Jones

**Weaver: Quit being stupid Texas. You need help.**

**Texas: I don't need any help!**

**Weaver: You're such a loner.**

**Texas: I ain't a loner either!**

* * *

><p>Yo, Texy!<p>

It's your bro, Vermont *aka Michael Steven Jones* here! *grin*

How's it going down south? I'm just normal; fishing, collecting syrup, and other things. We live a simple life up here, and it's a bit hard on everybody, but we're doin' our best and keeping up with the times. We're always lookin' forward to a sunny day up here! *thumbs up and grin*

Your bro,

Vermont

(A/N: I'll send you a picture of him sometime later; school's gonna be occupying me.)

Howdy Mic,

Don't call me Texy.

Awesome, nice to hear from ya. It's been awhile.

You can fish? Wow. A lot of the lakes have run dry.. so fishing ain't happening down here. Other than that I've been trying to keep a wild fire away from Austin.

Adios,

Texas

* * *

><p><strong>AN Thank you:**

_**BretanBraginski**_

**And _Nancylu92_ for writing in! Texas is enjoying this no matter what he says!**

**Texas: This is stupid. Why can't I just talk to these people in person?**

**Because I said so. Thats why. **


	119. Chapter 119: Colorado 2

Texas, bro, I got no idea what my firefighters are doing right now. I'll talk to my boss and see if he'll ship some down, ok? 'Cause I don't think we're getting any fires right now... There was that earthquake, but, y'know. I'll see if we can send some down! Hang in there, bro! -Colorado ((Maybe this will cheer you guys up... did you know Texas used to be a country?))

* * *

><p>Colorado,<p>

If you can do that I'd be grateful. (though I don't normally like to ask people for help..) Gracias hermano.

Will do,

Texas

* * *

><p><strong> AN: DUDES! I should totally make Texas go back into his Republic of Texas! Then he'd be a badass! XD**

**Texas: Me as a country.. again.. *sigh***

**What do you guys think?**


	120. Chapter 120: New York 26

Space Ranger,

Come up here. It happens a lot during the winter.

On another note, how are you doing? I know that you've been having a lot of fires recently.

love and roses,

Elena

P.S: Don't make me hit you with the frying pan.

* * *

><p>Apples,<p>

Really. Lucky. I'd rather it snow than for my house to burn down..

Over sixty fires... And the biggest is out of control.. so not that well.. How have y'all been?

Walker

P.S. I'll get Paco to bite you.


	121. Chapter 121: Indiana 13

Tex,

… No. Just. Never again with the German sparkle parties. Ever. Don't ask either.

Erm.. yes I have found her. But oh, I was stuck at Italy's trying to convince him to give her back. You heard how it ended; I'm still trying to recover from seeing Dad so… enraged. I think poor Japan still has the brand mark on the back of his leg.

-Blushes.- I-I am not easy to compliment!

Oh, my hero~! You just concentrate on getting better first, okay? Promise me.

Sofia "Indiana" Jones-Bonnefoy

* * *

><p>Sofi,<p>

What? Don't like men in tight rubber pants?

Ow. Well, if you need help don't hesitate to ask then.

What do you mean Maiz?

I've been promoted from state to hero. Gracias chica. *smiles*

Walker "Texas" Jones

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry you can't get on the internet.. that must suck.**

**Texas: Damned frog...**

**You still want to be your own country, huh.**

**Texas: Si.**

**I know! I'll use the power of an author and make you into a republic again!**

**Texas: =.= You can do that?**

**Ahem, yes... What are you asking me for?**


	122. Chapter 122: Texan 37

Walker, it's already too late for my half of the dough. I've already donated half to the Magnolia Fire department, and the other half went towards buying supplies for the families that have lost their homes... that fire is getting close to my area so if you don't hear from me for a while...

Hopin' for the best,

Texan

* * *

><p>Texan,<p>

Gracias chico. Every penny helps. I hope Mr Fire isn't to harsh to you..

Mr Fire: *cackles madly*

Hope y'all are okay.

Walker Jones

Texas

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know how you feel.. *headdeask* Stupid Mr Ozone... Really? Wow. I'm to hippy to be saying y'all on a regular basis so I'm a pretty lousy stereotypical Texan... =.=**


	123. Chapter 123: Vermont 2

Hey Walker,

Okay, I won't. Sorry about that. ;;;

I'm sorry, little bro... if I could do anything to help, I would, but I'm not sure I can, since we don't normally get fires up here... if we did, it would be... disastrous, since we have lots of trees. We have water.. hmm... ask Cali for water? Most of her state IS coastline, after all.

Your bro,

Vermont

* * *

><p>Vermon,<p>

No problem chico. It's fine. Just don't call me that.

Eh, not your fault. But thanks. So then how have y'all been?

Adios,

Texas

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ... COME TO ACL! Austin City Limits! IT'S. EPIC. We have people like Coldplay, Kanye West, and A BUNCH MORE are playing! I can here the music from my friends house~ **


	124. Chapter 124: Maddie 8

Dear Uncle,

*one long scream*

I lose internet for a while and I come back to discover...*another scream*

Here, Mom sends her sisterly love and some ice cream. Along with the entire mother****ing fire department. And me too. Except she doesn't know that. It might seem a bit crazy since we, like, barely know each other, but we're family! Also, I am a little on the demented side.

See ya soon!

Maddie.

P.s. Thanks for the advice.

* * *

><p>Dear Niece,<p>

Calm down chica! Hold your horses.

Yeah- I know. By now we have most of the fires under control. And you? Oh. I see. =.= Shouldn't you go back to your mom?

Adios chica,

Walker Jones

P.S. No problemo.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oompa Loompas go to ACL! You guys should too! (if you can)**

**Texas: *sigh* Weaver doesn't own Oompa Lompas.**


	125. Chapter 125: Tennesse 4

Texas,

IT !~~

WOOOH~It rained for three days straight last week and we had had a huge storm saturday night AND last nght~ WOOT!

Happy and dancing in da RAIN,

Iris "Tennessee" Jones

P.S. Francy Pants and Greece...

* * *

><p>Iris,<p>

Well ha! Yesterday was Mexican independence day AND the beginning of ACL, _AND_ it rained! Finally!

Well, I've been dancing to Coldplay, LIVE for the last two days, so ha,

Walker "Texas" Jones

P.S. Oui.


	126. Chapter 126: Indiana 14

Tex,

No. They can keep their tight rubber pants… just not near me.

I never hesitate to ask. Neither should you.

I'm always so, what did Alaska call me? Grouchy and I tend to irritate others. I'll deny ever admitting it but I can be a crybaby. I'm a drunk, I smoke, annnd… though I tell everyone I stopped, I still… you know… "use". I am not easy to compliment!

You are most welcome, Walker. –Hugs tight.-

Sofia "Indiana" Jones-Bonnefoy

* * *

><p>Sofi,<p>

I'll be sure to get you a pair for Christmas.

Eh. I'm the same way; hot-headed, I drink/smoke, not a lot of other states like me, and I "use" (thanks to Mex... meh). But si, you're beautiful, you're intelligent, and you're strong- mi amor~!

-hugs back- You should come to ACL with us! I'm sure you'd like it.

Walker "Texas" Jones

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Blech. I don't even want to think about the torture I'd go through. XD**

**You can use Texas- that's fine with. I don't want your brain exploding because of not being able to use him. All I ask is you tell me when you're done~! I'm happy to answere any questions about him too.**

**Texas: ... Don't call me that.**

**WITH MY AUTHOR POWERS I SHALT MAKE THOU INTO A COUNTRY AGAIN~! *waves fingers at Texas***

**Texas: …. That did... nothing.**


	127. Chapter 127: Turning Tex into a Republic

**A/N: Texas, you, and I are going to be turning Texas into a Republic! **

* * *

><p>Texas: *yawns* So how are you going to do this?<p>

Weaver: I'm going to make you into a country again by turning back your history. It won't effect anyone else but you'll become younger and no longer be part of the US.

Texas: So why is -your name here-, here?

You: Because Weaver invited me.

Texas: Brilliant. -Wait. Nothing bad is going to happen right?

Weaver: Psh. When have I ever mislead you?

You: ... The time you let him fall on his back.

Weaver: Be quiet. Just come here so I can do this. *pokes Texas with a needle*

Texas: **! Why did you do that?

Weaver/You: Blood offering.

_Standing he, walked over to the large circle on the ground. Strange pictograms lining the circle. He hesitantly placed a foot into the center of the circle- seeing as nothing happened he stepped into it. Weaver drew another symbol with the blood on the needle, before stepping back and smiling reasuringly at Texas. Texas grimaced in reply. After a couple seconds the blood from the symbol started to quiver- slowly it absorbed into the floorboards and the pentacle Texas was standing in turned blood red. You almsot let out a scream._

Texas: What did you do?

Weaver: To put it honestly; I have no idea.

Texas: It hurts! Dammit why did I agree to this?

You: Good thing you can't die!

_Texas stood, almost paralysed in the circle. He wanted to run, but his legs wound't budge. The pentacle started to smoke, red tendrils of gas curling up from the drawn lines. Suddenly a small explosion created a large cloud of smoke which encompased the room._

Weaver: *cough* You okay Tex? *waves hand to clear the smoke*

You: *cough* Ow...

_The boy that stood in place of Texas was a good deal shorter- his dark blonde hair spotted with dirt. A loose white shirt covering his thin frame, dark brown pants went down to his knees, the his bare feet coated with white chalk. His eyes were a sky blue, and wild looking like had just been in a fight. He slowly looked over at you..._

Texas: Who are you?

You: Um... -insert name here-. You know me. We've been writing letters.

Texas: ... No I haven't.

Weaver: You have to remember me, right?

Texas: No.

Weaver: **. This isn't good.

Texas: Where is Senor Diablo?

Weaver: Who?

Texas: My horse.

You: Um.. well.. you see...

Texas: Que?

Weaver: *sigh* Well, continue writing letters. I'll try and get Tex to cooperate and write back.

Texas: My name isn't Tex!

You: What is it then?

Texas: The "Lonestar Republic"! Or the "Republic of Texas". But y'all can call me Vasco.

Weaver: *facepalm* This is going to be a nightmare...


	128. Chapter 128: Max 4

Hola,

I hope so.

Max

* * *

><p>Hola?<p>

Who are you? This weird girl is forcing me to write letters... but I'm not quite sure what we were talking about.

Vasco


	129. Chapter 129: Oklahoma 1

Vasco,

This "Republic of Texas" thing. This ain't gonna mess up the college football schedual, right? Cause I was really lookin' forward to OU beating you guys in a few weeks in Dallas.

Sam "Oklahoma" Jones

* * *

><p>Sam,<p>

I may not know who you are... But I can beat you easily. I think.

The Republic of Texas

* * *

><p><strong>AN Thanks for writing in as Oklahoma!**


	130. Chapter 130: Indiana 15

Texas,

Are you… okay? I mean… I heard… -Completely unsure of what to say.-

Sofia "Indiana" Jones-Bonnefoy

* * *

><p>Dear Ms. Sofia Jones-Bonnefoy,<p>

Who are you? Have I met you before?

Republic of Texas

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Unfortunately yes...**

**Sorry!**

**Texas: I'm broken..?**

**He's gotten really scary... *whispering* He doesn't want to cooperate and he hasn't shown any emotion at all... it's like he's wearing a mask...**

**Texas: … I'm leaving. *walks out of the room***

**WAIT! STOP! DON'T GO! I NEED YOU FOR THESE LETTERS! *runs after him* DX**


	131. Chapter 131: Colorado 3

Texas,

Yo! Heard you're a country now! Does this mean you want be living under Dad's roof anymore? And do you think it was teh best idea to do this right after the fires...?

By the way, yes, you do know me. I've been writing letters to you. It's me, your former-brother, Colorado. But you cal call me Jacob O. Jones if you like. Man, it totalyl sucks you don't remember anything...

Peace Out,

Colorado

* * *

><p>Colorado?<p>

I have been a country ever since I separated from Mexico... Thanks for the congratulations though. Who do you mean by "Dad"? Do you mean Spain? I do not understand. What fires?

I do, okay then.

Peace out? Que? What does that mean?

Republic of Texas


	132. Chapter 132: Indiana 16

Mr. Texas,

I'm… one of America's states. We were… um, never mind. I apologize for bothering you. A-are you well, Mr. Texas?

Sincerely,

Sofia "Indiana" Jones-Bonnefoy

* * *

><p>Dear Ms Sofia,<p>

You don't have to call me that. Vasco is fine. And um.. okay. Being a country is hard. But I like it. It feels like I can do something for once rather than be ignored.

Sincerely,

Vasco- Republic of Texas

* * *

><p><strong>AN TEXAS... *evil aura***

**Texas: Que?**

**Don't hurt reviewers!**

**Texas; But I don't even know her... I think.**

**YES. YES YOU DO. *whispers something to him***

**Texas: *blushing* O-oh. I need to think about this... *walks off* **

***facepalms* And there he goes again... =.=**


	133. Chapter 133: DC 3

BIG BROTHER! Wait...you're not my brother anymore. I heard that you became a country again! Are you okay? Are you serious or is it just the fires getting to you?

Your (former) little sister,

Aliana 'D.C.' Jones

* * *

><p>Ms. Jones?<p>

Que? Who are you? But I am fine... (why are all these people asking me if I have had fires... I can't remember dammit.)

Adios?

Vasco C. Bonnefoy


	134. Chapter 134: Colorado 4

Texas,

Wha- You have amnesia, don't you? What year is it in your brain, man?

By dad, I actually mean America. You don't remember that, though, do you? Nevada's screaming at me right now over the phone, blaming me for all this amnesia crap. I swear, though, it wasn't my fault!

Yes, I'm your former-brother, but now that your mind has succesfully gone back in time, I guess I'm your Future brother.

Peace out is a goodbye, bro. An awesome goodbye.

Peace out,

Colorado

* * *

><p>Colorado,<p>

… Ha, you funny you know that amigo? It's 1836! I think by this time Martin van Buren would be the US president if that helps you much. You must be muy loco to not know any of this chico- what time is it in /your/ mind then, hm?

Oh... I see then? (You crazy chico...)

Adios,

Republic of Texas

* * *

><p><strong>AN: No problem.**

**Texas: *listening to MP3* What is this **?**

**DX It's my music!**

**Texas: ... Well it's terrible.**


	135. Chapter 135: Texian 38

Yo Tex! They were able to put out the fire that was comin' my way! I'm soooooo happy. You know the best thing- wait, I gotta do something real quick. (turns around) AUSTIN! Stopp peein' on that smolderin' tree! Not you too Houston! (facepalms) First the incident with Russia, and now this... stupid chihuahua...now he's got Houston doin' it too. Anyway, since you're a republic again... wouldn't you have to go to the World Meetings too? 'Cause there's one this week... Oh, and I belive Austin stole your boxers when we stayed at your house... do you want them back? (I washed them... really? Little cowboy dogs chasing after sombrero wearing cats? You have some issues there amigo.)

Till next time hombre,

Texan

* * *

><p>Texan,<p>

Wait- Shouldn't you call yourself a Texian? And what fire-do you mean Mexico? Well, I sure put her in her place. I don't think she'll bother me for a while.

And si, I'm going to a world meeting tomorrow. I don't know why Alfred's so mad at me... damn gringo. And what do you mean by 'again'. I have never been my own country before.

I take offense to that! I don't even know what a boxers is but that is just unjust! It's a wonder you haven't been hung with all your misspelling Texian, and offending dog names...

Vasco C. Bonnefoy

Republic of Texas

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Texas is ** scaring me... he looks like he's about to shoot something... **

**Houston: I thought he was a terrib- *has the brim of his hat shot off* O.O**

**Texas: You were saying? *blows the smoke off flintlock***

**HOW DID YOU GET THAT?**

**Texas: Credit card.**

**I don't have one of those. Who's could you have gotten-**

**Houston: Dammit... *checking wallet* He learns too fast...**

**Texas: We don't have these where I'm from.. mind if I keep it?**

**Houston: Yes... I do... give it back.**


	136. Chapter 136: New Mexico 5

Hola,

Huh? I dont understand. We just talked a while ago...

Wait. Who are you?

Max C. Jones

New Mexico

* * *

><p>Hola Mr. Jones,<p>

No... I don't think so at least.

The names Vasco. Vasco C. Bonnefoy. I'm the Republic of Texas. And who are you Mr.?

Vasco C. Bonnefoy,

Republic of Texas


	137. Chapter 137: Indiana 17

Dear Vasco,

O-okay. I'm sure you can handle it. I mean, you're strong and if anyone can do it, you can. Th-that's great!

Sincerely,

Sofia "Indiana" Jones-Bonnefoy

_A/N: Sofia: -Holding a bottle of corn alcohol.-_

_Me: -Sigh.- I can't get the damn thing from her._

_Sofia: -Slurred.- Back off, Mattie. Is mine. Y'said I could have it. –Just watches.- What'd ya say to 'im? –Takes another drink.- _

* * *

><p>Dear Ms Sofia,<p>

Are you okay Ma'am? You seem sad...

Sincerely,

Vasco "Texas" Carriedo

P.S. Wait- you're Francis's kid? That bastard.. You're not like _him_ right?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *facepalms* You might make matters worse Sofia.**

**Texas: Sofia? She said I used to love you.**


	138. Chapter 138: Indiana 18

Dear Vasco,

I'm fine! I promise, I'm fine. Don't you worry about me.

Sofia "Indiana" Jones-Bonnefoy

P.S. Not much like Big brother, no. I take after him in liking to garden, and the arts, but nothing else really.

_A/N: Sofia: O-oh. Well, you did. I love… loved you too. –Drinks again.-_

_Sofie, your father is going to kill you._

_Sofia: Oh well._

_-Growls.-_

* * *

><p>Dear Ms. Sofia,<p>

Okay then...

Vasco C. Bonnefoy

Republic of Texas

P.S. Good. I can barely stand one.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It's true Sofi, America isn't going to be happy..**

**Texas: … Can I have some tequi-**

**No. You're ten.**

**Texas: I ain't ten.**

**You're scrawny enough to be ten.**

**Texas: Well I'm fourteen. So nyeh. -sticks out tongue-**

**… I don't think I've ever seen you act like that.**


	139. Chapter 139: Colorado 5

Texas,

What? No! It's 2011! Dammit! I killed your brain, didn't I? You went back in time! I'm getting Dad and Iggy! *runs of crying* Daddy! Daddy! I broke Texas! Get Iggy quick! Daddy! ...*sniff*

Nevada misses you. The OLD you. He hates me even more now... I miss you...

-Peace Out,

Colorado

_NIL: As evidenced here, Colorado is often very mature, but if he doesn't know what to do, he's like a lost little child again. I may have England come and attempt to fix Tex. Any results are up to you, ohon~_

* * *

><p>Colorado,<p>

You are muy loco chico. 2011 is just absurd. I just became my own country! Mexico's been trying to kidnap me and drag me back to her house for at least a few years now.

Nevada? Hm. More Spanish territory. Why would he care?

Peace out amigo,

Vasco

* * *

><p><strong>AN: No problem, just be warned: Texas doesn't take kindly to strangers. ._., (I found out the hard way when I first met him..)**


	140. Chapter 140: British Columbia 6

Walker,

some times? psh, try most of the times.

Anyways Kanadia is doing fine.

Kate

_A.N: ah...who exactly IS Kanadia? do you mean Canada?_

* * *

><p>Dear Ms. Kate,<p>

Who are you..? I'm afraid I have lost my memory.. People are telling me it's 2011 when it's only 1836...

Um... I don't really know who that is... but okay.

Vasco C. Bonnefoy

Republic of Texas

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Si~!**


	141. Chapter 141: DC 4

Vasco,

I'm the District of Columbia, the oldest district America has, I might become a state now that you're gone but I don't want if it means losing you. *cries a little*

We keep asking you about fires because you almost burned down! I was scared you were going to die! I miss you being my brother. Mom and dad miss you too, dad even took off his glasses and won't put them back on

'till you come home (even though he's blind as a worm without them).

With a tearful smile,

Aliana 'D.C.' Jones

Dear Ms. Aliana,

Oh... him.

I did? When did this happen? (figures, I have found a bunch of burns and they bloody hurt.)

I don't plan on coming back. I'm staying a country, lo siento chica.

Vasco

Republic of Texas


	142. Chapter 142: Tennesse 5

Texas,

Well...SCREW YOU,BRO...I don't even know when my birthday is... D:

COLDPLAY? GAH! They rule!

Iris "TN" Jones

P.S. Hey,can I call you Walker?

* * *

><p>Dear Ms. Iris,<p>

Que? What are you talking about ma'am? Did I do wrong to you?

…. What's COLDPLAY? And what do they rule?

Vasco C. Bonnefoy

Republic of Texas

P.S. Why? Walker is not my name.

* * *

><p><strong>AN If you read the chapter that says "Turning Tex into a Republic" or something like that you may want to read it to understand whats happened. ;) Just a hint.**


	143. Chapter 143: Texian 39

Tex, I think I liked you better when you were taller than me. Really, is it a crime to have so much Texian pride that I named my dogs (who are practically my children) after the great men who served you and made you the Republic that you are? Oh, and Russia sent me a letter and told me to tell you he said hi. Mexico is currently eating food from my refridgerator... and for some reason the Italy twins are at my house along with France... apparently they got the wrong address for the meeting and now I have to house them. Now if you excuse me, I have to make sure Houston doesn't hurt France because of something he did at the last meeting... how that dog learned to opreate a gun, I don't know, but he's darn intelligent enough to do it again.

Adios amigo,

Texan

* * *

><p>Texian,<p>

There dogs.

Si, America and most of the other countries were shocked when I came to the world confrence... I don't think they recognize me as a country yet.

… I don't have a dog yet. But I have Paco, he's the worlds best pet.

Adios,

Vasco

P.S. You have a very odd name amigo..

* * *

><p><strong>AN Texas...**

**Texas: Que?**

**You're ruining this letter strip..**

**Texas: How?**

**You can't remember anything...**

**Texas: Non. I can remember a few people.**

**Really!**

**Texas: Si! Most of the Southern states.. and the corn girl!**

**Who? OH- you mean Indiana.**

**Texas: Si.**


	144. Chapter 144: Indiana 19

Dear Vasco,

D-don't call me "Ms. Sofia". The only people who call me that are usually old and usually want something.

Sofia "Indiana" Jones-Bonnefoy

P.S. He's not… so bad.

_Sofia: -Grumbles something about being a bad influence and shoves the bottle into Mattie's hands.-_

_Oops! –Almost drops it.-_

_Sofia: -Sternly.- Either way, you're too young. You listen to Weaver; she'll take care of ya._

_-Stares.- He just… and she just… -Just stares.-_

* * *

><p>…. Sofi,<p>

Then what do I call you?

Vasco C. Bonnefoy

P.S. I dunno what he was like with you. But once he had me as a colony and almost fucking killed me.

Weaver: Language policy! *dodges musket ball* YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?

My string of letters you said. So get out. Now. *Blows the smoke from a gun barrel*

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ****Texas, what do you say..**

**Texas: Que? Oh. Um... como sei diese Gracias en Ingles?**

**Thank you.**

**Texas: Ah. Thank you! *hugs Sofia***


	145. Chapter 145: New Mexico 6

Tex, I think I liked you better when you were taller than me. Really, is it a crime to have so much Texian pride that I named my dogs (who are practically my children) after the great men who served you and made you the Republic that you are? Oh, and Russia sent me a letter and told me to tell you he said hi. Mexico is currently eating food from my refridgerator... and for some reason the Italy twins are at my house along with France... apparently they got the wrong address for the meeting and now I have to house them. Now if you excuse me, I have to make sure Houston doesn't hurt France because of something he did at the last meeting... how that dog learned to opreate a gun, I don't know, but he's darn intelligent enough to do it again.

Adios amigo,

Texan

* * *

><p>Texian,<p>

There dogs.

Si, America and most of the other countries were shocked when I came to the world confrence... I don't think they recognize me as a country yet.

… I don't have a dog yet. But I have Paco, he's the worlds best pet.

Adios,

Vasco

P.S. You have a very odd name amigo..

* * *

><p><strong>AN Texas...**

**Texas: Que?**

**You're ruining this letter strip..**

**Texas: How?**

**You can't remember anything...**

**Texas: Non. I can remember a few people.**

**Really!**

**Texas: Si! Most of the Southern states.. and the corn girl!**

**Who? OH- you mean Indiana.**

**Texas: Si.**


	146. Chapter 146: Indiana 20

Dear Vasco,

"Sofi" is fine, "Sofia" too. I don't mind what you call me. Y-you used to call me Maiz before this happened…

Sofia "Indiana" Jones-Bonnefoy

P.S. Oh, um. Eh-heh, well. Maybe it was an accident? He has a lot of accidents. N-no need for such… venom. He was nice, he taught me how to read and write, paint and sing. I-I'm sorry he almost killed you…

_… Shooting at your caretaker is not nice, nor is telling her to leave so rudely._

_Sofia: Ah? Y-you're welcome. –Awkwardly hugs him back.-_

_-Still in shock.- I think I've found the one thing she'll give up drinking for. Huh._

* * *

><p>Dear Sofia,<p>

I used to call you corn?

Vasco C. Bonnefoy

P.S. I know it was an accident. But getting us stranded in a desert does effect people.

* * *

><p><strong>AN ****Texas: *almost smiles up at her***

**… -in shock- that's as close as he's come to smiling since he was turned into a country...**


	147. Chapter 147: British Columbia 7

Oh why hello Wal..sorry Vasco.

I dont know if you remember me but my name is Katherine Margret Williams and I am the human personification of the province British Columbia of Canada.

Yes we are now in the years 2011, and I believe Weaver was messing around with magic...hence you losing your memory...if you need anything, do feel free to ask me anything, I'll be more than glad to help my brother.

Regards,

Katherine Margret British Columbia Williams

* * *

><p>Dear Ms. Katherine..<p>

Ah.. I don't think I have heard of you before. But hola.

… You speak madness.

Gracias y adios,

Vasco C. Bonnefoy


	148. Chapter 148: Indiana 21

Dear Vasco,

Oui. I do grow the most corn out of many of the states.

Sofia "Indiana" Jones-Bonnefoy

P.S. It does, yes. Still, Such harsh words over an accident? It was out of his control, Vasco.

_Sofia: -Smiles and pats his head.- Ha~! I'm finally taller than you~! –Giggles.-_

_-Facepalm.- Sofie, you idiot. You don't tease countries when you're only a state._

* * *

><p>Dear Sofia,<p>

Really? Lucky.

Vasco C. Bonnefoy

P.S. He es France. He did more than that..

* * *

><p><strong>Texas: *jumps back* Don't touch me there.. *glaring*<strong>

***sigh* He was probably even more bi-polar during the civil war.. **


	149. Chapter 149: Colorado 6

Texas,

No... this is total wank, man. Whatever happened, you're a country again and you think it's way back when you were a country.

But it's not. It's 2011, where we have men on the moon and nuclear warfare. So I'm having England come over to your house to fix you, and I'm coming with him and maybe Dad too. We'll be there tommorow, 'cause Iggy said it was "imperative we fix Texas, or else America might suffer reprocutions." And if dad gets hurt, I get hurt, man.

And don't be bashin' on Nevada, man. Even if he is a total brat who busts into my room and sprays Axe all over the place, he's still my brother. OUR brother.

-Peace Out,

Colorado

((NIL: So I assume I'll leave it up to you what happens to Tex, oui? Give it some creative liscense. Ohon~ Anywho, on phone, go ahead and add paragraph breaks and all that jazz.))

Colorado,

… This doesn't make any sense. And what does "wank" mean anyway?

Si. Okay. Just don't bring Spain. I don't want to see my father again.

….Should I bother asking what Axe is.

Vasco C. Bonnefoy


	150. Chapter 150: Tennesse 6

...Vasco?

Oh dear...this is bad. -starts babbling to herself in a southern accent-!

Coldplay?Oh...its a music band!They haven't reached you yet.

Iris "TN" Jones

P.!I was writing my brother and I must have put the wrong address!But we can still write letters to each other!

* * *

><p>Iris,<p>

You have such a strange voice chica.. -still has a very heavy Spanish accent-

I see.

Vasco C. Bonnefoy

P.S. No problema

* * *

><p><strong>AN Si, at this point in time Tex wouldn't even have a Texian accent. (Doesn't make much sense...)**

**Texas: Si. What is a Texas accent anyway?**


	151. Chapter 151: Texas Profile 2

**PROFILE DE SECOND!**

* * *

><p><strong>Name<strong> : His name is originally Vasco. But when he got his independence from Mexico and joined America he renamed himself to be Walker. Spain actually named him Tejas by mistake, because Texas in Caddo Native American means "Friend" So when Texas met him he asked him if he was a friend.. and well.. he didn't take it like a question and named his whole territory Tejas.

**Skin: **Tanned. He has a scar on the bridge of his nose from Mexico in the battle of the Alamo.

**Eye color: **I normally refer to them being a gray-ish blue color, but they actually represent the endless sky in Texas. Since most of the state is flat or bumpy-ish and the trees are mostly short scruffy looking sticks the sky is an optical illusion to make itself look HUGE so yeah, that could be why Texans are so stuck up about everything being bigger because they feel so small. Texas has sky blue-ish gray eyes.

Of course if you're going to write about him, (please ask before you use him) just call 'em gray-blue. This is basically his only connection to Germany, being that most of his population is of German decent.

**Hair: **His hair is a dark blonde, almost brown color. I want to call it chestnut but I know I'd be lying to you guys then. The style his hair is in makes him resemble Spain a lot because of it's slightly curled nature. Much to Mexico and his disappointment when they gained independence because then Tex still looked like Spain. He has a cowlick that he dubbed Houston, but you don't normally get to see his hair because he's always wearing a hat. If you pull it he reacts the same way that Italy or Romano do when you pull theirs.

**Height**: Tex is tall. I'd guesstimate that he's around 5'11- 6'1.

Texas: I shrunk! DX

Too bad. Anyway, I'm just following a stereotype that Texans are tall and lanky. Except for me. I'm short. Really short. *sigh*

**Weight**: Texas is a string bean. A lanky tall string bean. So he doesn't weigh that much.

Texas: I ain't a string bean, munchkin!

Can it string bean.

**Clothing**: I normally draw him wearing some sort of T-shirt. Probably supporting some band he likes (which basically encompasses every single rhythm that could sound marginally like music). He always wears long jeans. Even when it's 113F. (Well, unless he's swimming. He'd probably drown if he swam in jeans.) He wears a hat religiously, it's one that Spain gave him back in 1519 when he was discovered. So it's not the conical cowboy hat but just a big, floppy, brown, tattered... thing.

**Tattoos**: Texas has a couple of different tattoos. One on his wrist that says "Teyshas", and you can just see the second poking out above his shirt collar- it's on his upper back, they're Karankawan tattoos, so basically they're small blue spirals that curl around where his shoulder and upper neck are.

**Pets: **Texas lives partially on a ranch, so he owns a horse which he named El Diablo. He also has a diamond-back rattlesnake who's name Texas keeps on changing from Paco to Taco, but Paco/Taco is with him everywhere, normally found curled around his hat or draped around his neck like some kind of scaly scarf.

**Short bio** : He was accidentally found in 1519 by Spain. Later on he's taken by France, then taken back by Spain again. He and his sister Mexico run away from Spain in 1810, marking the Mexican independence day. In 1836 Texas gains independence from Mexico, thus sparking the Mexican American war.

_During the Mexican American war:_ Texas and Mexico fought a lot (and still do). But yeah.. he might get somewhat depressed if you bring it up. During the battle of the Alamo Mexico cornered him and cut a scar on his face that starts from one cheek to the other cutting across the bridge of his nose almost giving it the appearance of "glasses". (hint hint to why America calls his glasses Texas.)

_During the Civil War:_ Unlike most of the Confederate states, Texas was pretty divided on which side to choose. In the beginning his Governor was opposed to the idea and refused to join the confederacy. Later on said Governor was kicked out of office and they elected a new one. But throughout the war Texas was pretty conflicted and tended to be by himself a lot. He was also pretty temperamental.

_During the Great Storm (aka Galveston Hurricane of 1900):_ Texas was hit by the worst natural disaster in US history. It was something like 8,000 people were killed, and the actual island of Galveston changed shape.

_During the great depression:_ Check his wrists. Texas was in pretty poor shape during that time.

**Habits** : Texas smokes, and drinks, obviously. And he sometimes "uses". But less so now, go back to the sixties and seventies and you'd find him smashed/wasted on a couch. He also has a tendency to revert to Spanish or French (sometimes even German) when annoyed. He carries a gun so if you try testing my theory you may get shot.

**Facts: **He hates France with a passion.

Though he denies it (so far in this string of letters) he likes Indiana...

He is a musician and knows how to sing and play the guitar. He once played for Louis using a ukulele after Katrina hit.

He and Louis are like peas in a pod. Though they still argue over sports and Tex can always gamble Louis spending money away from Louis in a game of Poker.

As far as we know he keeps twin M1911's on his person most of the time. Although other weapons are probably hidden elsewhere.

During Dia Delos Muertos (Day of the Dead, it's comming up soon so I should be posting on the day. You get to know more about it then. [It's _really_ fun.]) he and Mexico dress up like skeletons and go partying with Spain.

Austin and he fight a lot. She changed her name to Floramundi right around the equal rights act/ woman's rights back in the 20th century.

Texas is the birthplace of Six Flags. The name coming from "six flags flown over Texas" as six different people owned him. He has had a lot of wars fought over him.

Tends to be a loner when it comes to most.. everything.

* * *

><p><strong>Texas: Are you suggesting I used to cut my wrists?<strong>

**I dunno, show 'em and we can find out.**

**Texas: …. *sighs***


	152. Chapter 152: Indiana 22

Dear Vasco,

Er… yeah I guess.

Sofia Jones-Bonnefoy

P.S. Let me guess. The violating. That, I can understand (but not through personal experience).

_Sofia: Oh… OH! –Blushes.- I am so sorry, Vasco!_

_Poor bipolar Texas._

* * *

><p>Dear Sofia,<p>

Que? Are you okay Senora?

Vasco C. Bonnefoy

P.S. That.. and Mexico and I had to provide gold for he and Spain.. But I don't have that much gold.. so if my native peoples didn't bring enough Spain would cut off their hands, and France did things much of the same nature.

* * *

><p><strong>an**

**Texas: -blushing-**

***sigh***

* * *

><p><strong>Yup. The fact about Spain cutting off Native American's hands are true. When Spain was sailing around in the Caribbean and Mexico it was a common practice.<strong>


	153. Chapter 153: Mass letters

Dear Vasco,

really? you've never heard of me before? hm...but surely you heard of my papa, Canada, also known as Matthieu Williams.

And I do NOT speak of madness *pouts*.

Au revoir,

Katherine Williams

Dear Ms Kathrine,

Oui, of course I have heard of Canada. I used to be French territory.

…. Si. You do.

Au revoir madame,

Vasco C. Bonnefoy

* * *

><p>Texas, Pffft, whatever, get with the times, bro. But I suppose that's hard for ya, huh?<p>

Anyways, so how'd it go? Dad said I couldn't go with him and Iggy to your place when Iggy did the magic thingy to fix you... Dad didn't totally believe that Iggy could do magic or whatever, but it's chill.

Anywho. Axe is this body spray. It smells wank. Wank, by the way, is some word Iggy made up. Hell if I know what it means, but it's a cuss word, so yeah. I think it means like bullcrap or somethin'.

-Peace Out,

Colorado ((NIL: Well, time for your creative liscense! Idc what you do as long as it's fun~ And yes, on the phone again. You know the drill by now, I'm sure.))

Colorado,

You confuse me, small state.

They are setting something up as I write this. I'm not quite sure what it is but I'm sure to find out sooner or later.

Body spray?

Adios,

Texas

* * *

><p>Vasco,<p>

Yeaaah~ I get that alot from brothers and sisters.

So...how are you?

Dear Ms. Tennessee,

Ah. I see.

I am good. How are you Ms?

Vasco C. Bonnefoy


	154. Chapter 154: Mass letters sigh

**In apology to my tardiness, I've composed a little something~ Mattie, if you're swtill here I hope you don't mind that I borrowed the idea. **

Hey hey papa, pass the beer!  
>Hey hey mama, hey hey mama!<br>I can't forget the taste  
>of the barbeque I had before!<p>

Draw a circle, there's the earth,  
>draw a circle, there's the earth,<br>draw a circle, there's the earth,  
>I'm Texas!<p>

Draw a circle, there's the earth,  
>Stare a while, there's the earth,<br>Should that happen to be Earth,  
>I'm Texas!<p>

Ah, a fabulous world,  
>that can be seen with a swipe of a paintbrush<br>I used to be a country, don't count me out America!  
>Texas!<p>

(Damn! So many stereotypes...)

Draw a circle, there's the earth,  
>draw a circle, there's the earth,<br>draw a circle, there's the earth,  
>I'm Texas!<p>

Draw a circle, there's Earth,  
>Step back, there's Earth,<br>Lie on your back, there's Earth,  
>I'm Persia!<p>

Ah, with a cow,  
>a recipe that will make you cry with joy<br>(Breakfast tacos people, I'm serious!)  
>We'll build that wall someday!<br>Texas!

Hey hey America, pass me the churros,  
>And then, Louis, mind getting the poker?<br>Yeah yeah, Mexico, get off my yard!  
>Si si, Indiana, "Te amo."<br>Dammit, Spain. Stop hugging me!

Hey, hey, mama, hey, hey mama!  
>I can't forget the taste<br>of the chilli I had long ago!

(Dammit... I'd rather be singing to something more interesting...)

Draw a circle, there's the earth,  
>draw a circle, there's the earth,<br>draw a circle, there's the earth,  
>I'm Texas!<p>

Ah, a fabulous world,  
>that can be seen with a single swipe of a paintbrush<br>No one notices me at the world meetings!  
>Texas!<p>

Ah, in this world  
>I'll show you an amazing time<br>Dammit, I ain't dumb!  
>Texas!<p>

* * *

><p>Tex. From my very limited knowledge of Spanish (i.e. everything I learned both in class and in real life)... Your name, Vasco, translates to a piece of women's clothing in English... who named you? Anyway, I wrote to ask you if you have any tips in stopping France from molesting you... and how to convince the Italy twins to eat something other than pasta and tomatoes.<p>

Your buddy,

Texan

Texian,

Eh... not quite amigo. Vasco means crow. … Er what article of clothing are you speaking of chico? Spain named me. F-France?Ay... threaten him with something sharp.. say you'll cut off his hair if he doesn't back off. The Italy's? I don't know.. I really don't know them at all so I couldn't say.

Texas

* * *

><p>Hola,<p>

Oh. I'm Max Carriedo Jones but my first name I got from Papa Spain was Aimar Carriedo. I'm New Mexico. You probably see me a lot with Arizona.

Although I don't know why you don't remember me. We lived together with Spain. Do you remember me now?

Max C. Jones AKA Aimar Carriedo,

New Mexico

Hola,

Ah! Si, I remember you hermano! Lo siento... Eh.. Aimar... tu changed your name.

Vasco C. Bonnefoy

Republic of Texas

* * *

><p>Dear Vasco,<p>

I'm… fine as I can be.

Sofia Jones-Bonnefoy

P.S. Oh my g… that's awful. I didn't know…

_Sofia: I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm just going to… go now before I do something else bad. –Runs off.-_

_W-wait! Sofie! –Groans.- Be back. –Runs after her and drags her back by the arm.-_

_Sofia: -Grumbles.- Must be freakin' out of shape to be outrun by a citizen… -Huffs.-_

_Oh quit whining._

_D: Cruel people. –Shakes head.-_

Sofia,

Lo siento.. I don't mean to hurt your feelings?

P.S. … No. You didn't I shouldn't blame you for anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Texas: *laughing*<strong>

**It's okay Sofi, we all have our slow days. And you gave me Mr Wind! It was so strong today!)**

**Yeah.**


	155. Chapter 155: Alaska 1

Texas,

How have you been lately? Would you mind if I came down to visit? The nights are starting to get longer and I just want to see the sun a bit more before it sets and then doesn't rise again for a couple of months. Unless it's hot. Then I'd rather not go, but since it's autumn now I'm hoping it's not.

Yours Truly,

Aaron "Alaska" White

* * *

><p>Aaron?<p>

Um... Who are you?

Vasco C. Bonnefoy

Texas


	156. Chapter 156: Colorado 7

Texas,

Ah, whatever bro. Ok, then tell me how it goes. Nevada's gonna have a bain anyeurysm if you don't.

Hell yeah! It's like... perfume 'n' that shit.

-Peace Out,

Colorado

* * *

><p>Colarado,<p>

Si. England's here now. He changed me back yesterday morning. I wouldn't play around with the word brain aneurism around Weaver... she had some.. difficulties around one.

Nasty-ass. Anyway, sorry to change back so suddenly.

Adios,

Texas

* * *

><p><strong>UPDATION! <strong>

**Dia Delos Muertos was awesome! I was in the parade! And dressed like a bat! You should have seen Tex, I painted his face like a skeleton and he wore a sombrero. **


	157. Chapter 157: Tennesse 8

Dear Vas,

Im wonderful~ How about you?

Love,

Iris~

* * *

><p>Dear Iris,<p>

Better, now that I'm back to my normal self.

Con amor,

Texas


	158. Chapter 158: New York

Space Ranger,

I'm soooooo sorry for not answering this before! I had it sitting on my desk and then a whole bunch of stuff got thrown at me and I'm sorry! Please forgive your big sister.

I'll send you some via snail mail.

Ouch. Fires suck and leave nasty scars. THese protests are getting out of control but I feel so much better because I joined them today.

love and roses,

Elena

P.S: That snake is evil

* * *

><p>Apples,<p>

No, I know how you feel chica. Don't worry.

Oh joy. Gracias.

You crossed over to the dark side! Was it because they had cookies, or yaoi?

Texas

P.S. Paco is not evil! You just are misunderestimating him.

* * *

><p><strong>AM: Misunderestimating; No, it is not a word. But there is a quote by George W. Bush Junior that was "They misunderestimated me." So yeah, I'll leave it up to you guys to decide whether Tex is making fun of him or actually thinks that that's a word. **


	159. Chapter 159: British Columbia 10

Bonjour Vasco,

of course, it's just that well, lot of people either mistake Canada for America or forget about him.

NON! I do NOT speak of madness. *pouts even more*

Au revoir,

Katherine Williams

P.S. WEAVER! WHEN THE HELL IS WALKER GONNA BE NORMAL AGAIN?

* * *

><p>Hola Chica,<p>

Pobre Canada, I feel for the kid. And sorry about the mess up about me turning back into a country.. yeah.. I'm back now.

Madness? Lo siento?

Adios,

Walker Jones

P.S. … I'm back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: TT-TT I sowwy..**


End file.
